Surviving Together
by Lemonhead79
Summary: This story is an alternative ending to Fifty Shades Trilogy. What if Ana didn't switch her phone with the bank branch manager and what if Jack Hyde didn't put Ana in the hospital but made her make the biggest decision of her life that would her, Christian and their unborn baby.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything related to Fifty Shades of Grey as it was brilliantly written by E.L. James.**_

_This story is an alternative ending. What if Ana didn't switch her phone with the bank branch manager and what if Jack Hyde didn't put Ana in the hospital, but made her make the biggest decision of her life that would her, Christian and their unborn baby._

_This is my first try at Fanfiction and I would love for you to REVIEW! Let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate it._

**Chapter 1**

"Here is your money," I say breathlessly looking around for Mia, but I don't see her. "Now, where is Mia, I did what you asked."

"Listen to me you little bitch," Jack Hyde snarls as he opens up his duffel back. "You don't tell me what to do, you do everything I tell you to do or Christian will die.

Those words burned me to the core. There is no way he could ever get to Christian again or could he. Wait, does he even have Mia. Was this all a trick to get me to give him the money?

"I don't have your precious little sister-in-law, I never did, I have bigger plans for you and Mr. Christian Grey," he says as he eyes me up and down.

"Whatever you want, just tell me, but please don't hurt me or Christian," I say without thinking as I rub my belly thinking of little Blip. I don't care of Christian is mad about Blip. I just need him safe. I know he will understand and will love this baby as much as I already do.

"Are congratulations in order," Hyde asks as a devilish grin forms in the corner of his mouth. "Now this changes everything I had in store for you."

"If you love your husband and want to see him alive and for the life of your baby, you are going to leave town, the state and never talk to Christian again. You will never make contact with him or any family members ever. If you do, he dies, can you understand that you little prick tease."

"Why are you doing this to me? I gave you the money now please just leave us alone, I won't call the police and I will pretend that this never happened," I say hoping that he would believe me.

"I don't think so, my little helper is watching Christian right now and has been for a very long time, want to see," Hyde asks as he shows me Christian on his phone talking to the bank branch manager.

Christian's trying to follow me. He knows something is going on. I knew our last phone call would not stop him from trying to stop me from leaving him. That's my Fifty Shades.

"Where am I supposed to go and how am I going to make Christian stay away," I ask.

"You're a smart girl, you can figure that out. I already know what you told him at the bank. Hopefully he is as clever as everyone thinks he is and will leave you be, otherwise he will be dead. He might have survived the helicopter crash, but mark my words, I won't get it wrong this time."

I try to stop the shaking of my legs and just try to breathe in and out. As I look into Hyde's eyes, I know he means it. What am I going to go?

"I'll tell you what, I'm feeling so generous today and instead of just killing you now, I am going to give you some money to start your new life, now what do you think of that?"

"I just want to know why you are doing this?"

"I want to make Grey suffer, just like what he has done to me. He stole all of my happiness and now I am going to take everything that matters to him. Now enough of this small talk. I have a car waiting to take you to the airport. Oh, and don't worry I will be in touch.

He hands me a cell phone with the explicit instructions that my calls will be monitored so I should think twice about who I call.

"Remember that I will be watching you.

I get into the back of the van. All of the windows are blacked out and I can't see who's driving. Next to my seat is a little suitcase. I open it and inside find something very familiar, my clothes and some personal items. How did he get these? How did he get into Escala without being seen? Is there someone from the inside that is helping Hyde. I haven't even processed that I am leaving and that I will never see Christian or my family again. The very thought causes the tears to violently fall down my face. I am leaving the only person that I ever loved and I will never see him again. I love him too much to even think about never seeing his beautiful face again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I make my way out of the airport I quickly hail a cab. I give the driver the address where I'm going and just sit there thinking of what I am going to say when I arrive. There was only one place I could think of when I looked at the departures board at Sea Tac Airport. There was only one person that I could think of that I can call that could help me and that is Jose.

I spoke with him just last week as he was settling into his new Soho apartment. Jose got the received the offer of a lifetime had offer him a yearlong gallery showing at a very prestigious art gallery. He did tell me that whenever I was in New York to look him up and I am taking up on his offer. I just don't know what I can tell him without Jack finding out. He never said I couldn't contact Jose.

My hands are shaking as I ring the buzzer to Jose's apartment. I hope to God he is home, I don't know what I'm going to do if he's gone.

"Yes," a very familiar voice says through the intercom.

I take one last big breathe before answering.

"Jose, its Ana."

"Ana, what are you doing here?"

"If you buzz me in, I can tell you."

The door opens and I make the long trek up to the 10th floor. I don't take the elevator. I need this time to formulate my story. How is Jose going to react?

"Ana, you are really here," he says pulling me into a very familiar hug that causes me to finally break down. "Where's Christian?"

I sob on his shoulder still holding onto my purse and suitcase.

"Oh Jose," I say. It's now or never, do I tell him the truth or make up a story?

"Christian wants a divorce and told me that he never wanted to see me again." There I said it. I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth. If I am to keep Christian safe, this story has to work. "I had nowhere to go and I'm pregnant."

"And you came here to see me," Jose says as he motions me to sit down on his couch. "Why does he want a divorce? I thought he was crazy about you."

"He couldn't accept the baby," I say knowing that my statement is half-true, he did say he wasn't ready for a father or that he would ever be, he made that quite clear by going to Elena's. "So, could I stay here until I get on my feet, I promise that I won't be a bother, I have a few leads on jobs so I won't be a burden."

"Ana, of course you can stay here and for however you long you need to," he says and I know that he truly means it. "I'm here for you, tell me what I can do."

I feel like I'm home…for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**From Christian's Point of View**

It hasn't even been 24 hours and I'm at a loss. I haven't seen or spoken to my wife and I'm at a loss.. I can't believe that she would leave me. I could give a flying fuck about the money, all I want is to see her beautiful face again and just talk. I know that we can get through and I can learn to accept the news about the baby. I mean she blindsides me with the news and I do not react like a husband is supposed to when his wife announces she is pregnant. I know that our relationship is not conventional, but I would do anything for this woman. She has shown me that I can love and be loved unconditionally and I just threw it all away.

I feel like a part of me has died. I haven't been able to get out of bed this morning. I haven't told anyone what has happened. I feel like this is one of my nightmares that I can't wake from. This is the worst one and there is no one who can help me. I just want my Anastasia back in my arms. I will do anything and everything in my powers to get her back.

"Welch, you better hope that you have an update for me or you will be out of a job," I yell into my phone.

"Mr. Grey, I'm so very sorry, there is nothing. No trace of her cell phone since we found it outside of the bank yesterday and there is no evidence left in her car. We are still analyzing the car. Since the large withdrawal from the back there has been no other activity on any of your joint account."

"Did you check her old account under Steele?"

"Yes sir and still nothing. We will find her."

I'm beginning to feel that my wife doesn't want to be found.

I pick up the house line and make the phone call that I've dreaded.

"Ray, it's Christian, by chance have you heard from your daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **(Ana POV)

**_Flash Forward 8 months._**

"Are you sure that's the name you want?" Jose asks as we sit in the park for lunch.

I know that he's not thrilled with the name, but there is no changing my mind.

"Teddy is perfect," I say as I take my first bite of my second ham and cheese sandwich of the day. It might have taken awhile but I finally gained my appetite back and I can get my OBGYN off of my back about my low weight gain for this pregnancy. I gained 23 pounds and that's after losing 10 at the beginning of the pregnancy because of the horrendous bout of morning sickness. I feel great now, albeit a little tire in the afternoon by the time I get home from work, the best part is that I've got curves that I never had before. I really think pregnancy agrees with me. It has only taken 25 weeks to get to this point.

"I like Teddy, but don't you think that Theodore is a little old-fashioned," Jose adds knowing full well that that's not the reason why doesn't like the name. He knows who I'm naming this baby after and he's none to pleased with me, but he knows it my choice.

Throughout the course of my pregnancy Jose has been great. He has supported me and my pregnancy like only a best friend can. I know that he wants more, I can see it in his eyes and the way he talks about our future – the three of us. Jose just received another offer at a gallery in downtown Manhatten for an installation which means clients with bigger wallets. I guess New Yorkers can't give enough of Jose's photos.

I finally consented to do a photo shoot for him. His last collection about me was such a success, if only he had know that it was Christian that purchased all of the prints, but I don't have the heart to tell him. He gets very irate when I bring up his name. It's been awhile since we discussed him and I've finally stopped crying at the sound of his name

When the divorce papers came through last month, Jose was overjoyed saying that I can finally start fresh as Ana Steele, junior editor at Almvig & Lyman books, one of the most successful publishing houses in the country if not the world. I love my job and the best part is that when Teddy comes, I will be able to work from home.

"When you can pull yourself away from that sandwich, I want to start shooting, this lighting is perfect and I don't want to lose it," Jose says so seriously in his professional voice, but can't fight the smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, I told you a few photos, but I get full editorial approval," I say with the disapproving look. "I'm not going to be blindsided like last night."

"You're the boss."

For the final look we head back to Jose's studio.

"I just want you to be open to an idea, it's nothing too crazy I promise," he says in nervous tone.

I don't want he has in mind, but I'm up for anything, except any kind of nudity.

"I had this idea that I wanted to capture you in the natural light every part of your body."

That sounds like nudity will be involved. I wait for him to fully explain his creative idea before I turn it down.

He explains that he has "pregnancy outfits," which turns out to be a white bando top and matching skimpy underwear.

My only thought is what would Christian think of me doing this. He was also so jealous whenever Jose was involved.

After his winded explanation I simply nod and take the two pieces of white scraps and head into the changing room. Gathering my courage, I look into the mirror and quite taken back at the figure I see staring back at me. For the first time in my life, I'm not ashamed of my body, in part I owe that to my former husband who made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Wow, Ana, you look incredible," Jose says trying to pick his jaw off the ground and tries to steady his camera in his now slighting shaky hands. This is the closest he has seen me to naked and looks a little flushed.

"I really wish that you would have allowed me to capture your pregnancy this whole time," he says as he places my hands under my large belly. "You are glowing."

After nearly an hour of posing in various poses, I feel so brave that I want to try something. As Jose makes his way back to his computer and his back is turned I take this as my opportunity to pull the bando top off and cover my breasts with my hands.

I take a deep breath in and tell Jose that I'm ready.

As he turns around he is taken back by what he sees.

"You sure about this Ana. I mean, you look beautiful I just want to make sure your comfortable."

"I'm sure."

Jose is very methodical on how he approaches me this time, I can see that he's thinking about how he wants me to pose and still act professional all at the same time.

He gently brings my hair forward and lets my brown locks fall over my hands. I move my hands from my breasts. He takes my hands and places them forming a heart over my belly button. It's at that time when He touches my hands that I feel something. I can't tell what it is, I just know that it does something to do that I haven't felt in a long time. I can tell that Jose is affected too but he doesn't acknowledge it. I think he is waiting for me to say something.

The moments are small, but over the course of the next twenty minutes, my mind is all a buzz at every touch or glance. Now, I feel it everywhere. I can't believe that I want his hands all over my body, but I know that this is not the right time or place and not when I'm pregnant with another man's baby.

Jose asks me if there is anything I want to capture for myself and I think of one more thing I want to do, I just don't know if I can do it.

I slowly nod my head and say, "I would like for you to take one photo of me and nothing else."

He says nothing. I slowly bend over and remove my panties. Without even looking at him, I can feel the intensity from Jose's eyes on me. The electricity in the room has tripled. I turn my body for a profile shot and throw my head back and rest my hands around my baby.

Jose walks over to me with a big white rob for me. As he helps me into it, I know that this is now or never, I have to make the first move, knowing that he won't. I lean in taking him in and close my eyes. I can feel him coming closer. His places his hot hands on my face and crashes his mouth to mine. I know that he isn't holding anything back. He is cautious, but he knows what he is doing. This if the first time that we have kissed where I didn't fight him off.

My heart is beating so fast that I feel that it is going to break out of my chest. I steady my arms around his neck and fully give into the kiss. I don't know why I have fought it for this long. And then I giggle.

"What's so funny," he asks against my lips.

"It's nothing, but don't you find it funny that it takes me getting naked to finally get you to kiss me."

"Remember, you kissed me first…today."

Passion was raging throughout my entire body and I think that Jose would like to take this farther so I slowly step back and remove my robe.

"Are you sure," he asks, knowing full well that he wants this.

"I'm sure."

"You are so beautiful, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment.

I've already taken the first step so the next logical one is to get him naked too. I quickly pull his shirt up and he helps and I make quick work of his belt and he helps to remove his pants.

I'm ready as I can feel the dampness between my legs, I'm more than ready for him. Then I realize something and I stop.

"Jose, I think that my water just broke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Jose POV)**

This can't be happening, not now.

Part of me is so excited to meet Teddy; the other part is frustrated that I needed only 10 minutes if that. I finally had her where I wanted her, in my bed, or in this case on the floor of my studio. Five years of wanting her, desiring her only to lose her to a multi-billionaire who turned out to be the biggest asshole by walking out on his perfect wife because he got her pregnant. I am grateful he did because otherwise, she would not be here with me right now.

We get to the hospital after stopping at our Brownstone to pick up her overnight bag and a few things for the baby. I know I can make a good life for Ana and the baby. I have come into my own with my photography exhibits and have made quite a bit of money. Not quite Grey money, but enough that I was able to buy Ana a home for her and the baby.

I'm still not sure what I will be to this baby. I'm just glad that I can be the man in his life. I've always wanted to be a father as my own father has been the best especially after my mom died and we really got to know each other on a deeper level. I would do anything for this baby.

I'm filling out all the necessary paperwork as Ana is changing into her very sexy hospital attire. As she emerges from the bathroom, I don't think I have seen anything so beautiful that I have to grab my camera to capture this very moment.

"Remember the rules, I told you that you can shoot the birth but only from beside me, there will be no x-rated photos," she laughs before closing her eyes and breathing really hard as a major contraction hits her.

"Just breathe, remember from our birthing classes," I say as her birthing coach. "He he ho, he he ho."

"Fuck that, I just want the drugs," she screams as the nurse walks in. "I don't know why I thought I could do this without the drugs."

"Get her the epidural," I shout at the nurse who is right in front of me. Keep it together Rodriguez. You have to be strong for Ana, I can't lose it now.

For the next five hours, in between trips to get more ice chips and calling her mother and Ray to give her updates, I stand my Ana's side through every contraction. She claims her epidural isn't working and she can still feel everything, so I try to bride the nurse to give her a boost.

"Carla, there is no update, she still is dilated to 6 centimeters," I explain. I've been allowed to only call her mom and Ray and give them very limited information about Ana and I have to keep each call to less than three minutes each time. Ana tells me that it's because Christian can track calls and she doesn't want him to know where she is.

The last time I gave Ray the update he tells that if I don't call Christian to tell him that his wife (I remind him that it's his ex-wife, but he never listens) is giving birth to his son that he is going to do it for her.

"Ray, I told you, I'm under strict orders not to call Christian, you know your daughter," I plead with him. "There is nothing I can do, everything I have brought it up she becomes really upset. She doesn't need this right now.

"I just don't understand why she can't call us and tell us herself. I haven't talked to Annie since she left Seattle.

"I don't know, she just said that it's better for everyone if she doesn't call." To be honest, she didn't even want me to call them at all. It's like she has cut everyone out of her life.

As I shut my phone and head out of the waiting room, a nurse runs around the corner.

"Mr. Rodriquez, we are taking Ana into surgery right now and she says she wants you there."

Frozen I don't know what to do or say. I'm in shock and I can't open my mouth.

"The baby is in distress and Ana's blood pressure has dropped to a very dangerous level and for both their sakes we need to do an emergency C-section. We are prepping her in the OR right now; you need to put some scrubs on."

I was moving in slow motion, nothing making sense as I am quickly ushered into a very bright room. I finally see my Ana, strapped down to a table. There is a waiting chair for me and when I see her she looks up with a look of terror in her eyes.

"Jose, I'm so scared," she says quietly. "If something happens to me, please take care of Teddy and tell him that I love him so very much."

"Don't be silly, you are going to be fine and so is Teddy. Just think you are going to be a mommy at any second. I can't wait to meet him."

"Promise me."

"I promise." I am so scared that I am going to lose her and or the baby. Then I hear it. The most beautiful sound ever, a little cry from this tiny little creature that the doctor holds over the blue curtain for Ana and to see.

"Teddy," Ana cries out as their eyes meet.

"Congrats mommy," I say as I kiss Ana's forehead. "You did it."

As soon as Teddy is delivered the doctor says that Ana's blood pressure is stabilizing and that she is going to be fine. I think I hear him say to one of the nurses that it was a close one. I don't even want to think about it.

I rush over to see Teddy. He is pink and perfect. I count his ten fingers and ten toes and the sound of my camera is actually calming Teddy down. He stops crying almost immediately and then I think he looks up at me. I kiss his and tell him how loved he is and that he has the most amazing mother in the entire world. I grab his little hand and hold it. He grabs onto my index finger and just holds on. I'm already in love with this little guy; I only hope that I can be the best role model for him.

When the nurse hands me Teddy, I think that I've never held a baby before. What if I drop him?

"Its ok daddy," the nurse says seeing the panicked look on my face. "First time dads are always nervous. You will be fine."

"Oh, I'm not his dad, I just the birthing coach," I say.

"You can be if you want the job," says a little voice and I see that it's coming from the woman I love.

"I think I'm up to it. Here's your son mommy, he has been waiting to meet you."

"You mean our son."

My heart melts a little and I know that we are really a family. Then I come to the realization that there is something that I have to do.

"Grey," the voice barks.

"Mr. Grey, I just thought you should know that Ana just gave birth. She and the baby are doing fine." As I speak I know how much I hate myself for calling him especially after what he has done, but I feel that he should know.

"Jose, is that you?"

"I think you deserved to know, Ana however doesn't know that I am calling you."

"You are with Ana," he demands. "Where are you? I'm her husband and this is my child I have a right to know where you are at."

"I can't tell you and I know that you are tracking me right now. If Ana wanted to reach out to you, don't you think she would have during these last eight months." I am starting to get really mad right now and need to end this call.

"Just tell me if it's a boy or girl and the name."

I don't believe he has earned the right to anything.

"It's a boy," I say as I slam my phone shut. I look down at my phone and see that I was on the call for more than three minutes. He knows where we are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **_(Christian POV)_

I have a son.

I not sure how I should feel about this, part of me is excited and the other is furious that Jose Rodriguez is with my son and Ana.

"Welch, did you get a location from that last phone call?"

"Sir, we are just waiting for confirmation but it's coming from New York, more specially Brooklyn."

This whole time she has been in New York, I should have known. She would run to Jose that boggles me. Why would she do that.

"Welch, I need you to contact all the hospitals in the area and find out which hospital Ms. Steele is at."

"Yes sir."

Now I have to figure out my next move. Do I send flowers and a card or do I hop on the jet to go see her. I feel if she wanted me to know she would call me herself to tell him. Then it hits me.

It's really over. I have lost my Ana forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **_(Jack Hyde POV)_

"Thank you for the update," I say. "Any news on Grey and his whereabouts."

"Nothing, no movement or calls from Ms. Steele," the cold distant voice says.

"Excellent, just keep me posted if you hear and or see anything."

I can't believe that she has done everything I told her. I hope that she can make one little mistake I can take him out. I've waited nearly 25 years for this moment and I will not waste it.

"Ms. Steele, we talk again. Congrats on the birth of your son. May I have the pleasure of his name?"

"I have done everything you have asked, I divorced Christian, left the state and haven't contacted him or my family, now please let me alone," she screams into the phone. I can hear a baby cry in the background.

"The name Ms. Steele, I think I'm entitled to his name," I demand.

"Who do you think you are _Rumpelstiltskin_?"

"I don't believe you are in the position to speak to me like this Ms. Steele, may I remind you that one false move and Mr. Grey will no longer be part of this conversation."

"Theodore," she quietly says into the phone.

Naming the baby of his grandfather, very clever Ms. Steele.

"Remember I have eyes and ears all around Brooklyn, don't think about trying anything funny. Oh by the way, say hello to Mr. Rodriguez for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **_(Ana POV)_

I'm shaking as I put the cell phone back in my bag. When he is going to stop all this? I just want to lead a normal life where I'm not looking over my shoulder waiting for Jack Hyde to jump out of the bushes or get the phone call that Christian was killed. I've done everything he has asked me to do. I will never go back to Seattle or to Christian Grey.

All I want is to be able to call my mom or Ray and tell them myself that I'm so sorry for running away and that I love them so very much. I know that I will never get that opportunity as long as Jack Hyde is alive.

I need to pull myself together before Jose gets back from the Brownstone. I insisted that he go home, shower and take a nap.

Teddy won't stop crying and I'm not supposed to get out of bed yet at least not without help so I page for a nurse to come in.

"Do you think you are to give breast feeding another try," the nurse asks as she places Teddy in my arms.

The first time was a disaster. I was so emotional after coming out of recovery that I couldn't relax enough to nurse. Jose had to give him a bottle because I was crying from the pain. Thank God for pain meds. I am finally starting to feel better.

The nurse places Teddy at my breast and he latches right one.

"See I told you that if you just relaxed that this will come naturally to you," she said smiling. "I will leave you; this is a very special time that I will come check on you in a few minutes. Page me if you need anything."

This is the most amazing feeling. I fell in love with my son the moment that Jose brought him over to me. He looked at me. I felt like he knew I was his mom. I look at his face and for the first time in eight months I see Christian and tears begin to fall down my face. His gray eyes and the little copper curls on the back of his head and his nose are going to be lifetime memories of the only man that I truly loved.

"I love you so much," I say as I stoke his face. I can't believe that four hours ago he was inside me and now here he is. It's so surreal; it's hard to take everything in.

"I am going to give you the best life possible and so will Jose," I say finally realizing what I said in the operating room. I asked him if he wanted to be Teddy's father. I had no right to put that on Jose and not at that moment. That wasn't fair to him.

Just then I look up and see Jose at the foot of my bed just staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I knocked, I wasn't sure if you two were napping, I didn't want to disturb you," he says with a real apologetic look as if he's interrupting a private moment.

I am nursing my son with my breast exposed but I feel comforted by his presence and ask him to take a seat next to me.

"You look rested," I say. That's what I need is a shower and to put on fresh clothes and I need to brush my teeth and then I will feel human again.

"Ana, you already look like a pro," he says as he holds out his hand to me. I do not hesitate and place my hand into his. I'm elated that the electricity didn't disappear.

"Did you feel that?" I ask hoping that he did to.

"You felt it, I thought it was only me," he says. "Ana, there is something I need to say to you.

"I love you!"

"Jose, I love you too."

Standing up he slowly moves over to me and kissed me. I kiss him back with all of my might and motion for him to lie down on the bed with me and our son. He kisses Teddy's head and me again before laying his head on my pillow watching me nurse our son and then we all fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **_(Ana POV)_

That first night, was a rough one. In between four feedings and the nurses comes in and out to check on my incision I only got maybe an hour of sleep. I awoke as a bright ray of sunshine peeked into through the curtains. At first I panicked because Teddy was not in bed with me or in his bassinet. I looked all over the room until I finally spotted them. In the darkest corner of the room I saw both of their beautiful angelic faces. I can't believe it. What more can a girl ask for. A beautiful and healthy baby boy being held by his father, the most amazing man I had ever met. A lot has changed in the year since I first met Christian and in that time he made me a wife and now a mother. I owe everything to this man. He looks so peaceful as he cradles our little bundle of joy who is now starting to coo in his arms. I sit up for a better view and just as I do his eyes open and he smiles down at our son and then back up to me.

"Good morning mommy," his_irresistible_ voice says. "Did I tell you how much I love being a father? Thank you so much for giving me Teddy. Thank you for believing in me, I didn't think I would be able to do this. I love you so much."

I shoot out of bed as soon as I hear the cry. It wasn't real, but I wanted it to be real so bad that I can't control myself and I just fall to the ground and start crying. What have I done, I've made a terrible mistake. I've been lying to everyone, but most of all I have been lying to myself. I know I have to make this right and do what's best for my son.

"Ana, what's wrong," Jose quickly rushes to my side. "Are you hurt, do I need to call the nurse?"

"Jose, there is something I have to tell you and I don't think you are going to like me very much after I tell you."

"Ana, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I've been lying to you and to everyone and I can't do that to you. When I showed up on your doorstep that day, I was completely honest with you, Christian didn't walk out on me, I left him, but not for the reason you think. I had to. It was a matter of life and death."

"Ana, what are you talking about? I think you are just exhausted and don't know what you're saying."

"Jose, please let me finish. I have to tell you this, and by doing so I'm running the risk of someone dying. Do you remember Jack Hyde, my old boss who sabotaged Charlie Tango? Well, the morning before I arrived in New York, Jack called me demanding $5 million and that he was holding Mia Grey for ransom. I did what he told me to do and when I met him to give him the money he told me that I had to leave town and never speak to Christian or my family again or he would kill Christian."

"Ana, what are you saying? Are you still in love with Christian?"

"I don't know what I'm saying, but yes of course I still love Christian, I never stopped. I think I started to believe my lies and that he really walked out on me. I mean when I first told him about the baby he wasn't happy at all and did walk out but he come back. I didn't give him the chance to be the father that he deserves. I was just so angry that he told me that I got pregnant on purpose and that he went to Elena instead of talking it through with me and then Jack called and then I left. How could I hurt him like this? I am just trying to protect him. All I want is for him back in our lives."

"So, what are you telling me? That because I was there for you like I am anytime you need me you felt the need to use me to replace Christian? You told me that you loved me and asked me to be Teddy's father. Ana, I have never been this happy. What do you want?

"Jose, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you and that day in the studio was really nice, but you both know that it was a mistake, right?"

"I don't think it was a mistake, I know you felt what I felt, don't try to deny it," he begins to yell. "Are you going back on all of your promises? Do you want me in you and Teddy's life or not."

"Of course I do, but we need to set some boundaries for our relationship as not to complicate things."

"You've got to be kidding me," he says as he walks out the door. "Don't worry about complicating your life, when you get home, I will be gone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **_(Christian POV)_

Not a day goes by that I don't think about Ana and our son.

Today is especially tough as it would have been our one-year anniversary. I look at our wedding photo that I keep in my drawer and I touch her face, remembering the good times. That day she fell into my office, the first time we made love, the day she said yes, or wedding day. Now, that's all I'm left with.

By 10 am, everyone has tried to call me to check up on me like they normally do, but today I refused to take any of their calls. I can't take this shit anymore, no one takes pity on Christian Grey.

"Andrea, for fuck's sake, if my phone rings one more time and it's not about business someone is getting fired," I yell into the intercom.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, I won't let it happen again."

"Call Claude and tell him that I need to schedule a session tonight and that its urgent."

Maybe kicking the shit out of Claude tonight can help, I doubt it, but I need to beat the living fuck out of someone.

I can't help but think about that last phone call and then three months getting that joke of divorce papers. She didn't even give me the chance to meet with her in person to talk. She has some Seattle attorney serve me with papers with a personal note from Anastasia asking me to sign the papers and not to contest them or seek her out that this is what she wanted. She said that she didn't need anything that she had enough to take care of herself and Blip and that she would never bother me again and ask that I don't track her down. The only thing that she took was our money. I could care less, I want her taken care of.

My parents have stopped asking me to go and find her because they know how I will react. Elliott and Kate haven't been much help either. They were married about a week after Ana gave birth and that was a tough day, people coming up to me asking if I was ok. I finally got so fed up that I left right after I gave my best man's speech.

I've sought out new subs, but that hasn't worked. All I did was beat the shit out of them and there was no sexual gratification to that. The only person who could touch me was Ana and that's why nothing helped.

I've continued to see Dr. Flynn, but that's pointless too. I thought about stopped seeing him but he's the only person that I can really talk to about this since he knows everything.

Even Elena has reached out to me, but I haven't returned any of her calls, texts or e-mails. By seeing her that night, I know that was the nail in the coffin with Ana and I.

That's when I come to the realization that all of this was my fault. What if I didn't go see Elena that night? What if I was more understanding about the baby. Didn't she not see right through me and see that I was still that scared little boy?

Now, I need to make this right.

"Andrea, I need to go to New York right away, please arrange it. I want to be off the ground in an hour."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **_(Ana POV)_

Finally, we have a routine. Now I say that, Mr. Teddy is going to change his mind. He is about the best baby anyone could ask for. I am able to work about 4-5 hours a day during his naps. I don't get anything done around the Brownstone, but we're both happy and the laundry can wait. There has even been talk about promoting me to senior editor. I would love that, but with that new job means I would no longer be able to work from home and I don't think I would be able to see Teddy. He is my world.

I've finally got over crying every time I saw Teddy's face every morning when he would wake up because he is dead ringer for Christian. I now smile as he is my only reminder of him and what we had.

After that day in the hospital I didn't see Jose for almost a week because he came back home. I think we worked everything out. I know that I hurt him so much and I don't deserve anything from him. He has been the bigger man and my rock. I still feel guilty everytime I see him hold Teddy knowing what I had asked from him and then changing my mind. He is the best "Uncle" a boy could ever ask for.

I think Jose has finally understood that we could never be more than just friends and has even started dating. She works at the gallery that he has his installation at and tonight my "Pregnancy Exhibit" is being unveiled. I really don't want to go, but I owe it to Jose. Bethany, who handles the gallery's PR has even secured the art critic from the New York Times to be there tonight. I can see why Jose likes Bethany, she is pretty amazing and such a good fit for him. I am so happy for them.

I have to admit I am a little nervous tonight. Jose never showed me any of the images that he was going to use tonight. I am worried to what he is going to show. I think back to his Portland show so long ago and marvel at how he captured me in those images, though I never thought he was doing anything more than lighting testing.

To thank me for being his muse, Jose has gone all out for me. He bought me a brand new dress, well Bethany did and a hair and make-up artist is coming to the Brownstone to get me ready.

"Remember the car service will be there to pick you up at 8pm," Bethany said. "We want you to be the last guest to arrive and make the grand entrance and then Jose can unveil the exhibit."

"I know thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me, thank Jose, he's so nervous right now, he just wants everything to be perfect tonight and I know it will be. I have seen all of his photos and I must say they are utterly amazing. I hope you like them."

I feed Teddy one last time before Mrs. Hawthorne arrives to watch Teddy. I don't know what I would do without this woman. She lives about two houses away and she absolutely loves Teddy. She is so good with him that I don't have to worry, which is such a relief. Maybe I will even have a good time tonight. I'm not looking forward to everyone looking at me, but I need a night away with grown-ups.

Shanna, my hair and make-up stylist arrives right on cue. She asks what I want done and I tell her that I want my hair down in very loose curls and I would leave the make-up choices to her as I only ever wear blush and mascara when I remember to apply it.

"Well, you are the star tonight so we are going to make you one," she says as she pulls her first make-up brush out of her kit.

An hour later she gives me the mirror and I can't believe my reflection. I do not know who this woman is before me. My dramatic eyes and red lipstick will accentuate my red dress, Shanna said.

When I slip on the very form-fitting dress, I am glad that I have lost all of the baby weight and my pregnancy curves stayed. As I still am nursing, my breasts are still full. Man, I am going to miss that when I stop nursing. I actually feel like a real woman and not a little girl.

I kiss Teddy goodbye and grab my purse before heading out to the car. It will be less than a 30 minute drive to the gallery. Now if only I could get my hands to stop shaking, I will be good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **_(Christian POV)_

The flight was just long enough to find out where I could find Jose, whom I know can lead me to Ana.

Welch was able to find out where I could find Jose. He has some kind of exhibit tonight. My heart starts to beat as I think that Ana might be there. What am I going to say to her? Will she even speak to me? About a thousand different scenarios run through my mind before we land in New York.

Welch has already hired security that has already scouting out the gallery before my arrival. I didn't want Jose or Ana to now that I was coming so I thought it was best not to send Taylor ahead.

We arrive in less than 10 minutes. Taylor is the first to greet me when I exit the car.

"Taylor, I want you to stay out here," I tell him hoping that he will listen. He has been more than a little overprotected since Ana left and all of the fucking paparazzi that have followed me everywhere I go. The press just loves writing that my wife walked out on me. They weren't smart enough to find out that she had my baby, I thank God for that, they would have a field day with that.

"Mr. Grey, I strongly oppose that, I promise to stay out of the way and inconspicuous in the corner."

I know that there is no way I am going to win, why Taylor is the only person I can't win with.

I just nod and walk in.

"Welcome to the Schmitt Walker Gallery," the pretty young brunette woman who is wearing terribly too much making and ill-fitting dress. "My name is Miranda, can I have your name please."

"Grey, Christian Grey and I would like a word with Jose Rodriguez," I almost demand.

"Let me see what I can do, Mr. Rodriguez is a very popular man tonight," she says sheepishly.

"Please tell me that I'm here and need to speak to him immediately."

I walk around the gallery, looking at Jose's work. I have to give it to him that he has gained a point of view that is amazing. That's when I see it, a collection of 20 large canvas photographs of Ana in various poses with her very pregnant belly. I feel that I should be angry at these images like I was back in Portland, but I'm in awe. It's my Ana. She is absolutely stunning. There are no words to describe how I'm feeling looking at these photographs.

"So how much do you want to punch me right now," the voice says behind me.

"I must say I was thinking about it, and still am for displaying Ana like this, but you have given me a gift. I want them."

"Which one?"

"All of them. How much do you want? I couldn't bear these photos to be displayed anywhere but with me."

"Christian, I don't know why you're here. You shouldn't be here, you know that, she doesn't want to see or have anything to do with you. Did Ana contact you?

"No, Anastasia doesn't know I'm here, I have to talk to you her. I want to meet my son. I deserve the right to be in my son's life."

Jose says nothing.

"Please don't tell her that I'm here," I say.

"What, so you can ambush her and at my show? Do you know what you being here means and all of its implications?"

"I need to see my wife, I need her to understand."

"Remember she's not your wife anymore," he says. "She's not the woman you know anymore. She's stronger than she has ever been and I don't want to see her upset."

"The last thing I want to do is upset her, that's the last thing I want to happen. I just need enough time to make her understand."

Jose excuses himself and that's when I finally see her. She is a vision in red. Is this the same woman that I met just over a year ago?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **_(Ana POV)_

As Jose introduces the exhibit and talks about the story about how the shoot happened followed by the birth of Teddy, out of the corner of my eye I can see people talking and then looking at me. Don't you hate the feeling? But I know they are talking about me and then looking behind them and then back to me. I take a few breaths trying not to cry. Do they hate the photos or do they hate me. I've been made a villain in the press as I should for the woman who walked out on her husband to never be heard from again.

That's when I see him. He steps out into the middle of the crowd. We lock eyes and I gasp. What is he doing here? I don't think ever of us blink. My body is frozen in place. I don't know whether to run up and grab him and kiss him or slap here. How can be so stupid? Does he know what his being here means?

As soon as he's done, I realize that I don't know anything that he said. I look at him and smile and give him a hug. As the crowd applauds, I nearly run up to Christian and pull him into Bethany's office.

"Christian, what are you doing here," I ask as tears begin to roll down my face.

He says nothing but just looks at me. I can see tears starting to cross his eyes. Not my Fifty, please don't cry. I'm the one who is Fifty Shades Fucked Up, not you.

He carefully places is hand on my cheek and wipes the tears from my face.

"Please don't cry, Anastasia," he whispers. "You look so beautiful; motherhood really seems to suit you. God I've missed you. We need to talk."

"Christian, please don't do this, you can't be here, and you are you putting yourself at risk. I can't see you get hurt."

"What are you talking about? I am the one who hurt you by walking out and seeing Elena. You just reacted like anyone else did. I just wished that you would have talked to me before you left. I had no idea where you went. Why did you run? You promised me that you would never run again."

"Look, you can't be here. I need to leave; you need to go back to Seattle if you know what's good for you. I just hope it's not too late."

"Anastasia, please tell me what the fuck is going on," he says grabbing my arms and not letting me go until I give him what he wants.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele, we need to leave the building now, out this door. We have the car waiting for you," Taylor calmly says as he opens the office door that leads out to the alley.

Christian nearly pushes me into the waiting Black SUV.

"Ms. Steele, please put your seatbelt on," Christian snarls at me.

Taylor explains that there was an unspecified threat to Christian and we need to go back to the Brownstone to get Teddy.

"Oh my god, Teddy, is he ok," I scream as I grab my cell phone and dial Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Ana dear, is everything ok?

Trying to keep my voice light I ask if he's okay.

"He's been a joy, he's been sleeping for over an hour, not a peep out of him."

Then the thought hits me, what if Jack has Teddy.

I ask Mrs. Hawthorne to go into his room just to check on him.

"Ana, you are really starting to scare me, Teddy is fine, I see him on the monitor, but it makes you feel better, I will go in." See, I told you, he's fine, sound asleep.

My heart beats start to resume to normal. I couldn't bear something happening to Christian, but Teddy is a different story. I would die if I lost him. He is my whole world.

"Ms. Steele, we are about to arrive at your home, myself and Barrett will go in and collect your son and pack a bag for each of you," Taylor said. "We can't have you staying here with this threat."

"No, I am going in to get my son, he doesn't know you Taylor," I growl. "He is my son."

"Ana, for fuck's sake, listen to Taylor. I can't have your safety because of me," Christian demands.

"You have no idea what going on? If you did, you would change your mind."

"Then tell me. I need to know."

"I can't."

Taylor has me call Mrs. Hawthorne back and have her pack the bags as we should arrive in 10 minutes and then to get Teddy up and ready to go.

As we pull up to the curb, I can see Mrs. Hawthorne standing just inside the doorway. I panic and look all around. Taylor doesn't even wait until the car stops before jumping out and running up the stairs and grabs the two bags and takes the car seat containing my very precious cargo.

Taylor is back in the car in less than a minute. He buckles the car seat in place and then jumps back into the front passenger seat.

This is never what I imagined of how I would introduce Christian to his son, nor would I ever get the opportunity to.

"Would you like to meet your son Christian," I ask as I hold my hand on the blanked covering the car seat.

"More than anything."

I slowly remove the blue blanket to reveal a sleeping baby.

"Ana, he is the most beautiful thing I've seen, only second to you," he says very hesitant on what to do next. I can tell that he wants to touch him, but he's scared.

"Its okay you can touch him, you can't hurt him," I choke out.

Very cautiously he touches his cheek; Teddy coos and turns his head. Quickly he pulls his hand away afraid he did something wrong.

"Christian, where are we going?" Knowing that I won't be going home, maybe ever. I need to call Jose and warn him.

"What are you doing, stay off your phone," Christian says as he grabs the phone out of my pocket.

"I need to warn Jose, he could be in danger," I say trying to get my phone back.

"He already knows Ms. Steele, another member of our security team, Harrison stayed at the gallery, to make sure that nothing happens, Taylor says as Christian glares back at him. Taylor knows that he has said too much.

We arrive at the Waldorf Astoria but we don't enter through the main entrance, the driver drives around back and in through an underground garage.

Taylor explains that we need to remain in the car until they can make sure that we haven't been followed. It is the longest 10 minutes just sitting in the car waiting. As I look over to Christian, I don't think that he has taken his eyes off of Teddy.

Finally, Taylor opens my car and helps me out. Christian meets comes out on my side carrying car seat. He hands Christian a credit card. The room is under Barrett. This reminds me of the time after the masked ball when we had to go to the Fairmont after Leila broke into Escala and I was Mrs. Taylor for the night.

"The penthouse," Taylor said. "Barrett is just scanning it now. We can make our way up now."

Christian has a vice like grip on the car seat, I am thankful that Teddy is still sleeping. As we enter the elevator, Christian finally tears his eyes away from Teddy to look at me.

"I haven't even asked you how you are doing?"

"How do you think Christian?"

"Once we get up to the room, you and my son can sleep safely and then we are going to have a long talk."

We arrive to our floor just as Barrett finishes scoring the penthouse.

"All clear, sir."

We walk into the beautiful penthouse, and I am about to pass out from exhaustion when Christian takes my elbow and leads me into the master bedroom complete with a elegant crib set-up right next the large 4-poster bed.

"What can I do help," Christian asks eyeing our bags, me and Teddy.

"Well, Teddy will need to taken out of his car seat while I change. Do you think you can do that? I will only be five minutes." I see the worry on his face, but I know he can do this, I owe it to him.

As I walk toward the bathroom, I'm trying to unzip my dress. The last think I want to do is ask Christian for help. But before I know it, there are cold hands on my back slowly lowering the zipper down my back. His hands linger a little too long on my back, but I'm not going to complain. I have missed his touch.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks so much for the great Review. I know that the first few chapters were really short. I may go back and lengthen them and add more meat to them. No promises. If you want me to update those chapters, please review and let me know!_**

**Chapter 14 **_(Christian POV)_

My hands feel like they are on fire. I didn't expect to feel like this, just touching her back. My cock twitched in response. This isn't the time for this to happen. I need to keep a level head and try to have a civil conversation with the mother of my child.

My child.

As I look down at him, dressed in blue baseball pajamas, all I can see is myself in his face. This is really the first time I have gotten a good look at him and not cloaked in darkness of our car.

He lay there without a care in the world, not knowing how the world really is. All I want to do is shield him from everything and keep him safe.

I never expected to feel like this.

Ana asked for me to put him to sleep. How the hell does she expect me to do that? I've never held a baby, this won't turn out well.

Suck it up Grey, I think to myself, I run a very successful company; I should be able to pick up a baby.

I unbuckle the straps and deliberately think how I can do this.

Well, here goes. I take off my suit jacket and tie and I carefully place my hands under his arms and pull him up. He stirs in my arms as I cradle him close to my chest. He is lighter than I expected, but sturdy. I can tell he's a good eater, that's good. I kiss the top of his head. He smells amazing, he smells of Ana and home all wrapped up into one. I walk around the bed and start to lay him down when he opens his eyes.

He just looks at me. I know I'm a goner. He is the most amazing thing I have ever done and there is no way I could ever let him go. I have already lost so much time with him, I promise him that I will never leave again and I will do everything in my power to keep him and his mother safe and I intend to keep this promise. I can't bear to let him go so I just stand there holding him. He looks so content. I could stand here forever and look at him. It's easy to tell that he's my child, but those features that I miss most about his mother is his mouth, he has her lips.

Just then I hear the bathroom door open and I see a vision in white emerge.

"I didn't put him down, I couldn't bear leaving him," I say walking toward the most important person in my life. She is a vision. Her hair is longer now and it falls below her breasts almost framing them. "He woke up, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, he probably is hungry. Let me feed him and then we can talk out in the front room, if you would like?" She asks as she sits in one of the plush chairs near the desk.

"I will give you some privacy," I say. "Can I fix you a drink or are you allowed to drink while you are breast-feeding?"

"You can stay, I don't mind, you have seen me in more compromising positions and yes I would love a glass of white wine."

I take my place on the end of the bed and remove my cuff links and roll up my sleeves. I know it's going to be a long night, but I will not leave this room until we talk everything through.

I gaze at Ana as she lifts the hem of her shirt to expose her breast. She positions my son in her lap and then she looks up to me. It's magical to see this. I'm not going to hide the fact that it's a major turn-on seeing her feed our son. How I miss your breasts. They are more supple now. What I would like to do with the breasts. I shake my head at the thought I can't let my cock dictate the tone of our conversation I have to use my brain, but even that isn't working the way it's supposed to. I think that the best thing to do is give her space and get us drinks.

I excuse myself and the last image I have is seeing Ana looking down at our son as she holds onto one of his tiny hands.

I quickly down my first drink and I'm about to start on my second round when I see Ana emerge from the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. I motion her over to the large white plush couch which overlooks the Manhattan skyline and hand her glass of wine.

"Now, I need some answers, I don't want any more lies or half-truths," I say watching the volume of my voice as not to wake up our sleeping son."

I watch her close her eyes and take a deep breathe, I know her too well to know she is coming up with a story and not the truth.

"Anastasia, your smart mouth better not tell me a lie, if not, I might have to punish you," I tell her as my right hands start to twitch.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, I just don't know where to start, there is so much to tell, I just don't want to see you get hurt, I would die if anything happened to you, and I would never be able to forgive myself."

There she goes again with me getting hurt. What has happened for her to say something like that?

"Let's make this easier and I will ask you questions and you just answer me with a yes or no, do you think you can do that?"

She nods. I just don't know where to start. So I start with an easy question.

"Did you name our name after my grandfather?"

"Yes." Why would she do that if she didn't want me in her life anymore that makes no sense?

"Did you want to leave Seattle?

"No." Now we are getting somewhere.

"Did someone make you leave Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to leave me?"

"No."

"We're you very angry with me about me meeting with Elena."

"Very."

"Remember, Ms. Steele, only yes or no answers."

"Did someone threaten you if you didn't leave?

"Yes."

"Did you want to divorce me?"

"No." She starts crying again. She places her wine back on the table and puts her face into her hands.

"Please look at me; I've gone far too long without seeing your beautiful face and your very smart mouth." I take both of her hands off her face and place them in mine. They are ice cold.

"It was Hyde," she whispers. "He told me that he had Mia and that if I didn't give him $5 million he would kill her. When I met up with him, I found out that he never had Mia and that he had a different plan when he found out that I was pregnant with your child. He told me that you took away his family and that he was going to make you suffer and take away your family. I didn't understand what he meant. He told me that I had to leave the country and never contact you again or my family. He said if I did he would kill you. He said he was watching you. The only place that I knew where to go was to New York and Jose. I know that this was wrong. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you call me, you know that I can protect myself, why do you think I have all of this security," I say angry that Hyde once again is fucking up my life.

"Christian, you didn't see the look in his eyes, he had someone watching you and showed me video of you at the bank right after I had left," she says as she squeezes my hands. "He calls me every few weeks just to check in. My phone, oh my god."

Ana jumps up and runs to her bag to retrieve her purse.

I take the phone out of her hands. There are 47 missed calls all from the same number and more than fifty texts all saying the same thing.

_***Bitch, I know you are with him. Answer your phone or it will be his funeral and I'm not talking about Christian.***_

To threaten me is one thing, I can handle that, but to threaten my son is a whole new situation.

I call Welch and give him Ana's number hoping for a trace to get a location on Hyde and this time he's going to stay in prison and there will be no Linc to bail him out of jail. He better hope it's not me who catches him. Welch tells me that I need Ana to call him back so we can find out where he is. Barrett and Harrison head out to the SUV while Taylor will stand guard.

"Ana, I am going to ask you to do something really important," I say hitting the redial. I need you to call Hyde back and I need you to keep talking for at least three minutes so we can find out where he is.

"What I supposed to say?"

"I don't care, I will be right here to help you."

I hand her the phone once he answers and I hit the speaker button.

"Bitch, where are you at? You tell me now. I know you are with Christian and your precious baby. Reunited. What did I tell you if you contacted the bastard? I say I would kill him."

"I didn't contact him, I promise, he just showed up I had no idea he was even in New York."

"That's hard to believe, you little prick tease, and I know you, remember?"

"Grey, I can hear your breathing, anything you would like to say to me?"

"Hyde, you will never come anywhere near me or my family. It would be safer for you to turn yourself in now before I find you. You will be safer in prison."

"Well, looks like our time is up. I know you are tracking me. I bet you will be surprised to know where I am. I will leave you on piece of information or a photo that is. Check your phone Grey. Sweet dreams."

I think we got him. I check my phone and Welch has a location on Hyde.

"He's in Seattle?" How can that be?

The next thing that pops up in my inbox is something I never wanted to see. A photo of a naked Anastasia in the arms of Jose and they are kissing and it looks like something is about to happen. I don't know who to be mad at right now. And at this point in time, I really would like to punish Ana.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you for all of the review. Please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy! As always, I own nothing as it belongs to E. L. James._**

**Chapter 15 **_(Ana POV)_

Christian thrusts his phone into my face demanding an explanation. Who took this photo? Of course, I'm ashamed and I regret this momentarily lapse of judgment but I don't owe Christian anything. I know his lifestyle, I know he hasn't only kissed one person, I'm not that naïve.

"Did Jose finally get into your pants? He had to wait until you pregnant with my child to do it? How long has this been going on?" He gets up and starts pacing the living room, I know that this is never a good sign. He is ready to beat the living shit out of me.

"Let me ask you, how many little brown-haired girls have you fucked since I left," I accuse him pointing my finger in his direction. I know that this isn't the time to do this. This is exactly what Hyde wanted to happen and I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Zero. I brought several women to the playroom and I punished them, but I couldn't fuck them. I couldn't bear being touched or touching other women. Believe me I tried though, I just couldn't do that to you and what we had or have."

I shocked by his revelation, but I know he's telling the truth. I can tell the by look in his eyes and he's never lied to me before, so why would he start now.

"That was the first time I kissed him and nothing else happened. And then you know from Jose's story that shortly after this kiss, I went into labor," I say looking down, ashamed of what I had done. "I missed being touched and I took advantage of my relationship with Jose and I took it there. We agreed, well I told him after the birth that I couldn't be more than friends with him. He wasn't happy and left our house. We are better now and he is even dating someone new, you met her tonight."

I don't know how we can move on from his. The security teams arrive back at the penthouse.

"Sorry sir, when we get back to Seattle we will find Hyde," Taylor said looking at Christian and I knowing we are in the middle of a heated conversation. The three of them excuse themselves and leave us to continue our discussion.

"When are you going back to Seattle," I ask desperate for him to stay, I don't want him to leave, not just yet.

"We are leaving in the morning," he says as he looks at my face and sees disappointment on my face.

"Well, if you excuse me, I need to go to bed, Teddy will be up in a few hours and I need to get at least an hour or two of sleep."

"Ok, but we are leaving at 8am so please be ready to go," he says walking me back to my room.

"Don't worry; I will be gone before that. Teddy is usually up at six and then I have to log into work by 7:30."

He grabs my elbow and I spin around.

"When I say we, I mean, you, me and my son are going back to Seattle," he says with a conviction so strong it almost scares me. "Do you think that I am ever going to let you two out of my sight again?

I breathe a sigh of relief, even though I don't deserve it; he still wants me in his life and our son.

"Were you thinking that I was just going to leave you here for Jose to protect you, I may be extremely pissed off that you doubted me and my ability to protect you and just left, at one point in time, not too long ago, you were my wife and I still love you."

He still loves me. Can I tell him how I feel?

Instead of telling him, I what feels natural to me and I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

What I don't expect is Christian pulling away. He takes a step back and closes his eyes.

"Anastasia, please don't ever leave me again, I love you and Teddy," he said grabbing my face and crushing his mouth to mine.

Oh, how I miss his touch, I pull myself closer to him and I can feel his erection against my stomach. My body is responding the same way. His hands are all over my body and I move my hands threw his hair, which is shorter than the last time I saw him. I like it.

"You. Are. Mine. Anastasia," he breathes against my ear.

His hands move under my t-shirt to the small of my back. Just as he pulls my shirt off, I hear the unexpected cry of a little boy.

Saved by the baby, I think. I don't know if we should be doing this. We have so much to discuss and now we wants me to move back to Seattle.

"I need to check on Teddy," I say against his lips as attempt to pull my shirt back into place.

"Rain check, then?

Oh, I surely hope so.

Christian follows me back into the room and picks up Teddy.

I get into bed and ask Christian to bring the baby over to me. Maybe if I can feed him now, he will sleep the rest of the night. I glance at the clock. It's already 2am.

"Please stay with us," I ask pulling back the covers. He smiles that smile I fell in love with. He takes off his shirt and suit pants and gets into bed. He snuggles next to me and kisses me and then Teddy on the top of his head.

"I could watch you two like this forever, you know," he says.

As I finish nursing, Christian takes Teddy out of my arms and just holds him and puts his arm around me. That's how we fall asleep, just like the family as I always hoped we would be and maybe still can be.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Again, thank you for the reviews, sorry I haven't been able to your amazing reviews, but since I just joined Fan Fiction last night, I'm not allowed to reply to reviews until later on tonight! Please keep the reviews in. I would love suggestions on how I can improve the story. I don't know how much more I will write today, please review and let me know if you want more chapters today._**

**Chapter 16 **_(Christian POV)_

Over the course of the past year, I think I have averaged two hours of sleep every night. I figured out the last time I spent sleeping the less likely I was to have nightmares. Since Anastasia left, it was always the same dream and it was the worst one ever.

And right now I'm in the best place and the only place I want to be. I'm just afraid that if I fall asleep I will wake up to find out that this was only a dream or maybe a nightmare.

Ana has her arm wrapped tightly wrapped around my waist. I think she believe that I will leave. If only she knew that I would or could ever leave her again.

Teddy spends the next hour just looking up to me.

"I love you Teddy, more than you will ever know," I say quietly. I just rock him and talk to him. At around 3am, he finally gives in he smiles at me before he closes his eyes.

I haven't been this relaxed in a very long time and I lay our son in between us and close my eyes. I awake to my son cooing. Ana was right; he is up at six right on the dot. I stare over at Ana who looks so peaceful in sleep; I don't have the heart to wake her. Now, if I can just keep Teddy from crying for a few more minutes.

I take Teddy in my arms as I get out of bed. I head into the main room to get a debrief from Taylor.

"Any update Taylor, I ask as he pours me a cup of coffee."

No sir, we were on the move when Welch tracked his call. I've alerted Seattle Police and they are on hunt for me.

"Hopefully, they can find him before land in Seattle," Taylor says, but I can tell in his tone of voice he's not very optimistic.

"Jason, I want you to meet my son, Theodore, Teddy for short," I say as a proud father.

"Good looking son," he said. "And might I add and not be out of line when I say it's nice to see you and Ana together and to see you happy."

"Thank you Jason. I do feel happy. It's been a long time."

"Teddy, oh my god, Teddy," she screams from the master bedroom. "Christian!"

I run back into the room and see the look of terror on her face.

"We're okay, we didn't want to wake you mommy, you looked so beautiful I didn't have the heart and besides my son and I were just enjoying our morning cup of coffee and I was going to read him the business section, you know it's never too early."

"Well look at you, I told you that you would be a natural good father," she says with that smart mouth, what things I could do with that smart mouth right now.

"I just wish that you could give met me the benefit of the doubt."

I hand Teddy over and leave Ana and head to get ready and order room service before we head to the airport.

I turn on the water on very cold. I can't get last night out of my head. My hands all over her body and hers on mine. Fuck. My need for Anastasia is so great I feel like I'm going to explode. I can't wait to get her back home to Escala, where she belongs.

Thirty minutes later Ana and my son emerges from their room packed and ready to go. She looks beautiful in my favorite gray pencil shirt and white shirt and black heels. Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne for the outfit.

I ordered Ana's favorite; pancakes, bacon and eggs and Greek yogurt.

"I can't eat all of this," she says as she sits down and positions Teddy on her lap to allow her to eat.

"Let me hold him, you need to eat and I wasn't finished reading Teddy the stock report."

I don't think I can recall seeing Ana eat like this. It's a refreshing site. I don't even have to ask her twice to eat everything on her plate.

Taylor returns from the front door saying that the SUV is ready and the path to the car is clear for us.

"Ready to go home, Anastasia?"

"More than you will ever know," she says as I take her hand and Teddy in my other hand. "I'm still terrified what we will come home too."

"Don't worry baby, I will take care of the both of you."

Ana tells me that she feels the need to call Jose and let me know that they are going back to New York.

"Absolutely not. I will take care of that. I don't have a trace on my phone.

"Jose, its Christian. I just wanted to let you know that Ana and Teddy are safe and we are going to stay in New York for a little while, but they won't be returning back to the Brownstone. Don't worry; I will pay for all of Ana's expenses."

"It's not about the money, Christian it never was. Why doesn't Ana tell me this herself? I want to know that she is okay with her."

I reluctantly hand the phone over to Ana. I mouth to her to not tell Jose that we are going back to Seattle.

"Jose, I'm really fine, great actually. Christian is taking care of us. We will be ok. I will call you as soon as I can," she said.

"Ana, what's going on, I think I have a right to know. You leave my show last night and then those thugs come into the gallery, nearly ruining everything and then I come home and you and Teddy are gone."

Now, I really fucking pissed off. Where does Jose get off saying those things?

"Jose, like I said, Ana and Teddy are no longer your concern, they are my family now."

"Fuck off Christian, what gives you the right to talk to me like that," he says. I see that Ana is on the verge of tears. "Where have you been for the last year, you can't just come back into her life and act like nothing has happened? Did Ana tell you that she asked me to be Teddy's father after she gave birth, because I bet she didn't?"

"Jose, how could you. I never want to see you again," she yells.

"That's fine, do what you do best bitch and just walk out," he screams. "I took you in when you had nowhere to go and now you are going to take Teddy away from me."

"Teddy is my son, not yours," I say. "Jose, thank you for everything you did for Ana and my Teddy, but you can't fucking talk to my wife like that, do you understand me."

Did I just call Ana my wife, I wonder if she caught that.

I throw my phone against the seat in front of me and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I'm only going to ask once and you better tell me the truth Anastasia, or god help me," I say trying to even out my breathing. I feel like I'm going to lose control.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Please if you want to read more about Christian and Anastasia, please review!**_

**Chapter 17 **_(Ana POV)_

I knew that question was going to come up. I just never dreamed that it would have been Jose to bring it up.

I would like to talk about it on the plane and not in the SUV, I tell him. He nods. I can tell he is going to explode when I tell him the answer.

My hands are shaking. After we take off, I make sure that Teddy is ok and Susan, our flight attendant said she would keep an eye on him as he naps; Christian leads me to the onboard master suite.

"I'm waiting Anastasia," he says pacing around the room.

"Jose was telling the truth," I say not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Please before you say anything, let me explain why. I never thought I would ever see you again and it wouldn't be fair to Teddy to grow up without a father. Jose was there and he took good care of me. To be honest, I was having a C-section and panicking that I was going to die or lose the baby and I got scared. It wasn't fair to you to not even give you the opportunity to be a father, but like I said yesterday, I could risk something happening to you, you are my everything."

Christian sits next to me on the bed. He is worrying me. He doesn't say anything for what seems like a lifetime.

"Did you know that Jose called me that day to tell me you had the baby," he says finally making eye contact me. He is crying. My fifty is crying because of something I've done. I've hurt him more than I will ever know.

"He never told me."

"All he would tell me is that was you and the baby was ok and that it was a boy. I was mad as hell that is was Jose who called to tell me, my mind went wild wondering why he knew you had the baby and not me. Then I was grateful that he did tell me. I didn't even find out his name until last night when Jose recalled the day of the photo shoot. To find out that you named him after my grandfather I wondered why you did that knowing that you walked out on me."

"Christian, I've never stopped loving you, I knew that Teddy was going to be a constant reminder of you and I wanted to honor you and your family but naming him Theodore. I simply adore your grandfather."

"I never said thank you for that, I know my grandfather will be pleased once we can tell him," he says placing his hand on my cheek. "Also, thank you for the amazing job you have done taking care of Teddy."

I close my eyes and just want to freeze this moment forever. I think we have made a break-through. All I want right now is his lips on mine and his hands all over my body. I want him right here and right now. I can feel the electricity flowing all throughout my body pulsating down to my sex.

I move closer to him and Christian surprises me by pulling him onto his lap. He moves his free hand through my hair and down my face firmly securing me to him.

"Oh Anastasia, do you have any idea how much I want you right now," he breathes into my hair.

"Take me Christian, I'm yours."

His hand moves down around to my front and rests on my lap. He waits for me to respond. I spread my legs slowly and he slips his hand between my thighs. I almost come right there and he has barely touched me. He moves my panties out of the way and is quickly rewarded.

"Good girl Anastasia, you are so wet and ready for me, I missed you," he says.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to touch me and then make love to me."

His fingers explore my sex before he sinks his finger into me slowly circles in a tantalizing dance. I try to hold on, but my control isn't like what it used to me.

"Just let go Ana, I want to hear you."

That's what sends me over that I come.

Gathering up my strength I push Christian down on the bed. I move on top of him and take off his belt and unzip his pants freeing his erection. I love the look on his face. It's nothing I have seen before, it's almost carnal. I lower myself and take him into my mouth. I start with long slow strokes and then faster and deeper thrusting him as far into my mouth as possible. I look up and see that he is looking at me. I continue until I feel his body quicken and continue until I am rewarded.

"Anastasia, you never disappoint. Now let's see what we can do to get you naked."

He rises from the bed and sits on his knees. I know that he is going to take his time, he wants to enjoy this. He begins by unbuttoning my shirt.

"Eyes on me. Or I'm going to tie you up." I think, oh god please tie me up with that tie, my favorite one.

He has my shirt off and on the floor in a manner of seconds. His hands move to my breasts which are full and my nipples are hard.

"I will fuck your breasts, one day."

Just as he undoes the last hook on my bra. There is an urgent knock on my door.

"Mr. Grey, I need to speak to you immediately.

"Fuck, can it wait Taylor."

"No sir, we have a location on Hyde and I thought you should know. The police have his location surrounded."

I quickly sit up and put my shirt back on and go to the bathroom to freshen up. I'm not stupid, Taylor knows exactly what we were doing, and I blush as I come out of the bedroom.

Deep in conversation at the front of the plane, I check with Susan who said that Teddy has been sleeping the whole time and that we would be landing in the next hour.

Christian doesn't return to his seat until the Captain instructs us that we are landing.

"Please tell me what's going on, I need to be informed, you can't leave me in the dark."

"It wasn't Hyde in the house; it was someone pretending to be him to throw us off track. The police are trying interrogating him as we speak. Believe me baby, we are going to find him before he can hurt anyone."

"So in the meantime, where are we going?" I ask hoping that we are all going back to Escala.

"We are going home to Escala, if that's what you want you have to make the best decision for you and Teddy," he says.

I can't believe he is giving me a choice and not just telling me what I am going to do.

"I want to go wherever you are going," I say kissing him in response.

We are home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **_(Ana POV)_

We arrive and walk through the foyer. We are going home as a family. Christian is carrying Teddy in one arm and holding my hand in the other. We are just three months late

"Welcome home Anastasia," he tells as he kisses my forehead.. "Now here are the ground rules until Hyde is found. You and Teddy are not allowed to leave. I am not taking any chances."

"I'm more than fine with that," I say taking a seat at the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Ana dear, you're here," Gail says as she comes into the kitchen. "I thought that was you, welcome back. I was thrilled when Mr. Grey said you were coming back here. Now, where is this precious baby I've heard so much about. Jason can't stop talking about him.

Taylor really?

That's when I see a sparkle coming from Gail's ring finger.

"Gail, you and Taylor?"

"Yes, if finally got the nerve to propose and we were married last month."

I congratulate Gail by hugging her and run up to Taylor and kiss him on his cheek. His blushes and I can hear Christian clears his throat.

"Gail if you don't mind, will you take Teddy, while I show Ms. Steele to her room," I say handing her over Teddy. She is eager to get his hands on him."

Christian grabs my hand and practically drags me down the hall. I do feel disappointed that we won't be sharing a room, but I understand. He first shows me Teddy's room, which is right next to our old room.

As he opens the door, I'm blown away. The room is decorated in a nautical theme complete with white and navy accents. There is a beautiful navy blue glider chair for me and white furniture. How did he find the time to do all of this?

"Christian, this is breathtaking, thank you so much, but when did you do this?"

"I called Gail last night and remember if you have money you can make anything happen."

He then takes me to the next room, my room. Secretly, I'm happy that it's not my old room where all the subs slept. I don't think I can go there right there.

My room is beautiful. It was my office that he has put a bed in. I know that this room was a last minute change since Christian didn't want to assume anything.

"Thank you Christian," I say. I know that I need to log into work or at least call my boss to let her know that I'm in Seattle. I don't know what I'm going to do.

We walk hand in hand back to the front room to find Gail and Taylor with the baby on the couch.

"Oh, Ana he is just a dream child," she said. "But I think he's hungry."

Christian scoops up Teddy and we walk into his room so I can have some privacy, I don't mind nursing in front of Gail, but I know that Christian would not approve of me doing it in front of Taylor.

I sit in the glider, as Christian comes in and shuts the door behind him and leans against it.

"Ana, I told my parents that you are here with Teddy and they are dying to see you and meet their grandson," he said unsure of how I will react.

"They must hate me right now."

"No, they don't, I explained everything to them. They are just called that you are here and everyone is safe. "Mia wants to come along with Kate and Elliott. Are you ok with that? I don't want you to feel pressured; I will leave it up to you."

Oh Kate, how I miss my best friend. She must hate me. I haven't spoke to her since my last day in Seattle.

"Yes, I really want see everyone, its time I apology to everyone," I say.

"You have nothing to apologize for, they know that and they are not looking for anything, you don't owe anyone anything."

"I would like to ask you a favor, I really want to see Ray and my mom and I guess Bob too, can you arrange that. I feel so guilty."

"It's already done, your mom and Bob will be here next week. They are on a cruise and Ray will be here later tonight. He is coming on Charlie Tango."

Oh no Charlie Tango.

"Will it be safe?" I ask.

Christian explains that since Charlie Tango was sabotaged it was been under heavy guard and he flies it at least one a week since it has been back into commission.

He excuses himself to call his parents and to arrange for another security sweep of the parking garage and security will be personally picking up the Grey family to ensure they are not being followed as Hyde is still at large.

After laying Teddy down for a nap, I sit back down on the glider and quickly fall asleep.

I don't know how long I'm asleep because I wake up and find myself in my bedroom.

I freshen up in the bathroom and then walk out to the kitchen to find Christian looking out the windows. He is deep in thought.

He turns around and sees me and smiles, my heart melts.

"Why Mr. Grey you are a sight," I say walking over and joining them and taking in the beautiful view of this July afternoon. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours, I didn't know where you were and found you asleep in the chair, you looked so beautiful, but I couldn't leave you there so I picked you up and took you to bed. Teddy woke up about half an hour ago and I decided to give him the grand tour of his new house."

"So what did he think?"

"I think he likes it," he said. "Did you know that he can laugh?"

I missed my baby's first laugh, but I'm glad that Christian got one of the firsts.

Christian says his parents will be over shortly for dinner. I start to get really nervous. Sensing my emotion, Christian puts Teddy in his new swing and just hugs me.

"Everything is okay, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

About 10 minutes later, Taylor is ushering in the entire Grey clan.

Mia is the first to run up to me and put in into one of her famous hugs.

"Nice to see you Mia," I say trying to breathe as she is slowly cutting off my oxygen.

I look up and see Kate tettering by the entry way. We both look at each other and start crying. Mia releases me and we run toward each other, neither of us saying anything. We just cry and hold onto each other. She is the first to speak.

"I am so mad at you Ana," she said barely making out the words.

"Kate, please, Ana has been through enough she doesn't need this from you, I promised her," Christian says, but I know that's not what she means.

"I know, I'm sorry," I say. She's the first to let go.

"You look good Steele."

"I suppose I owe you a wedding present," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes you do, you are lucky that Mia was able to fill in as my Maid of Honor. Now where is my nephew?

Christian comes around from the couch holding Teddy who is cooing. I hear Grace gasp as she sees him for the first time.

"Ana darling, he is gorgeous, he looks so much Christian when we first found him," she says through her tears. She kisses me on the cheek as Christian hands her Teddy. "Thank you so much for naming him after my father. I told him earlier today and he is so pleased and can't wait to meet his first great-grandson."

"Anastasia, thank you so much for coming home," Carrick said. Our relationship was a little strained when we was mad about Christian refusing the pre-nup agreement, I know that by my leaving it didn't help. But I know he sounds sincere.

Elliott comes running up to me and swings me up into his arms. Man, I have missed him.

"What's up Ana? You know I should take a shot at you for what you did to my brother."

"Fuck off Elliott!"

"Christian, language, there is a baby in the room," Grace said.

The whole room breaks into laughter.

"Well, that broke the tension," Elliott said. "You know I was just trying to defend my brother, no harm done."

I know that he is only kidding, and finally I feel relaxed.

Dinner is great; it reminds me of old times. Grace hasn't let anyone hold the baby. Teddy is so enamored by Grace. He just looks at her at coos. She sure does have the perfect touch. That's what makes her such a great pediatrician.

"If you'll excuse me, I think someone is ready for his dinner," I stand up and all the men at the table stand up for me.

Grace stands up and hands me the baby and asks if she can come with me. Of course, I know she wants to talk privately and to look over Teddy.

"Ana please let me tell you that we don't hold any ill will toward you, I know that Christian told you that, but I wanted to tell you in person. We are all just glad that you are here and with Teddy safe and sound," she says squeezing my hands. "I must say that my grandson is perfect in every way, I can see that you have take the very best care of him."

She stays while I feed Teddy, its so nice just to talk to Grace again, I forgot just how much I missed our talks.

Before we head back to the family, I take her arm and confide something to her.

"Grace, I'm really worried about Christian and this whole situation. I don't think he is taking it as serious as I feel it is. I scared that something bad is going to happen," I say trying to keep it together.

"I'm worried too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **_(Christian POV)_

It's nearly midnight by the time our guests leave. Teddy has been such a trooper entertaining our guests the whole evening. It finally fell asleep this time in my dad's arms around 10. Ana thinks he might even sleep the whole night because he has been up for so long. Let's keep our fingers crossed because I have plans for him mother tonight.

Ana looks beautiful in the light. I can stare at her all night if she'd let me.

"How's our little man doing," I ask as she walks toward me in the kitchen as I hand her a glass of wine.

"He's great, I nursed him just enough to top him off and he's out cold," she smiles.

"Are you tired?" I ask her hoping for a no.

"Depends on what you have in mind," she says coyly.

That's my open invitation. I take her into my arms and lift her up onto the breakfast bar. I run my hands through her hair and she throws her arms back. I crush my lips to hers urgently, waiting for a response. She throws her arms around my neck around warps her legs around me so tightly. I can feel my erection stretching through my pants. If only we can make it to the bedroom first.

"Shower, I want you in the shower," I say with my lips against hers.

"Mmmm," she replies. I know she is ready.

I half-run with her to our room and turn the shower on full blast with one free hand. I am going to have to pry Ms. Steele's legs off we if we are going to get anywhere. I'm not going to be gentle, I will make love to her like she asked for earlier on the jet, but we are going to do it my way first. I'm kicking off my shoes before I step into the shower. Thankfully she already disposed of her shoes earlier. I push her against the back shower wall so the hot water can beat on my back. I'm grinding up against her, I need her naked now.

Sensing what I want she releases me and stands in the shower. Clothes are being ripped off; this isn't about pleasure for us it's about our craving for intimacy. Fuck I missed her. Our breathing is fast and shallow. I need her now. I pull down her skirt as she makes quick work of my pants and underwear. I tear open her shirt and throw it to the ground. I'm about to rip off her bra when she stops. She looks up at me through her beautiful lashes, I know what she's doing and she knows that I know. She takes her time, she slows it down. She removes her bra and throws it over the shower door. My mouth goes right to her breasts. I tease her nipples and she moans, like nothing I've heard before. I could come right now. In the meantime, she grabs me and start to stroke me, very slowly. I can't wait any longer; I spread her legs with mine and thrust into her.

"Fuck, Ana," I moan. "You are so tight."

She is kissing and biting my neck and her hands touch my chest and my back. There is nowhere she can't touch me that hurts me anymore.

As I pick up speed I can feel her body quicken, I push harder and harder.

"Come for me Ana, just let go."

"Christian, I love you."

"You. Are. Mine. Forever," I say as we both climax together.

I don't know how long we stand under the water just holding each other. I know that it's not long enough. I can never get enough of my Anastasia.

"Let me wash you," she says, grabbing my body wash. She starts slowing on my chest lathering up every muscle.

In return, I wash her and her hair. I pay special attention to her breasts, those succulent breasts.

I finally turn off the showers and grab both of towels and walk her over to the bed. We dry each other off.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Mr. Grey," she says removing the towel and throwing it onto the ground. "I have a lot to make up for. What would you like to do? It's your choice."

My choice I think. There is only thing I can think of doing.

"I want to make love to you slowly here in our bed Anastasia," I say as I lay her gently down.

I climb on top of her slowly, caressing every inch of her body.

"Your body is amazing," I say as I run my finger over her pubic bone across her scar. "Does this hurt?"

She shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Christian, you have to stop blaming yourself, if you need to blame someone, blame me."

I stop her mouth with mine. I don't want to ruin this moment. I take her into my arms and spend the next few hours making love to the woman I love, the mother of my child.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **_(Ana POV)_

When I wake, Christian is wrapped around me like ivy; this is the best feeling in the world. I look at the clock and its 7am. I haven't heard a peep out of Teddy all night. I try to extricate myself from his arms and legs, but it's no good. I turn my head and kiss Christian on the forehead.

"Good morning, Ms. Steele," he says still half asleep.

"I need to go check on Teddy, I will let you let sleep."

"No, I want to go, you stay here. I will bring him to you. Then how about some breakfast in bed?"

I nod in approval; he kisses me before putting on a pair of jeans.

"Enjoying the view, Ms. Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

He slips behind the door and goes into Teddy's room. I hear on the baby monitor that he's awake.

"Good morning, champ," Christian says to Teddy. "Did you sleep well? Do you know how happy that I have you and mommy here?

He knows that I can hear him on the monitor.

"Mommy we have a little issue in here, but don't worry I think I can handle it, but I don't know if my stomach can."

I laugh.

That's a great introduction to your first-ever diaper change. I wait for him to call me to come and help. Finally, I'm about to give him and go help me walks in. Teddy is changed and even dressed in one of his new outfits, a onsie that says "Daddy's Little Man."

My phone rings as Christian heads to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"Jose, what do you want?"

"I wanted to call and apologize for how we ended things yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty mad at you."

"I know, I just wanted to say that I miss you and Teddy, the Brownstone isn't the same without you. When are you two coming home?"

"We're not."

"What do you mean? Don't you dare tell me that you and Christian are back together?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Fine, but can I at least say goodbye to Teddy?"

"Not right now."

"Why not, just tell me where you are and I will come to you. Please I miss my little guy."

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"He's hiding you?"

Before I can answer, Christian walks into the room carrying a tray of an intoxicating smell of food. He asks whom I'm speaking with and I mouth Jose.

"Anastasia, hang up that right now," he says in a very stern voice.

I hang up on Jose.

"What was that all about?"

"I told you never to use this phone again, now Hyde knows that we are back in Seattle and at Escala."

"Shit, I didn't even think about that."

Christian pulls his cell out of his pocket and calls Taylor.

"Meeting in 10 minutes I want security tripled, Hyde knows we're here," he barks into the phone.

"How could you be so stupid?"

The last time he said this is when I told him I was pregnant.

"Really Christian, is that how you are going to talk to me?"

"Ana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just angry that this fucker is out there somewhere."

Words hurt and I guess we have more things we have to work out before if we decide to move on.

"Let me make it up to you."

"Right now, I just need to be alone. I have work to do."

I hand him Teddy and go back to my room.

"Ana, please don't do this."

"So help me Christian, I need to be alone. I've been through so much in the last 48 hours, I need time to take everything in," I say as I slam my door.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Stele

Sent: Wednesday, August 1, 2012 11:37am

Subject: Please let me in

Ms. Steele, please accept my apology. I am truly very sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I would never hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do. I just got you back into my life; I would die if you ever left me again. What can I do to make it up to you?

Please let me in. When are you ready, we are waiting for you?

Christian

I take another 20 minutes to collect myself and finish my last manuscript that I email to my boss. I inform you that I have to take a sabbatical for a personal issue and she told me to take as long as I needed and my job will be waiting when I'm ready.

I head into the great room and hear the sound of laughing. Christian's laughing. I look over the couch and see him and Teddy lying on the floor.

"What's going on?" I ask as he looks up at smiles happy that I've come to join them.

I see that Gail is fixing lunch and want to go over and help.

"He's rolling over, he's getting so mad when I put him on his stomach, Gail said that babies this age need tummy time. He is getting so mad that he's rolling over onto his back. He is so proud of himself once he does I can't help but laugh and he's laughing right back at me."

How could I stay angry at this man, especially when acts like this?

"I've decided how you can make it up to me. I've already arranged it. Your mom and dad will be here in an hour to watch Teddy while we go to an appointment. I don't want to hear anything about it. I've already spoken to Taylor about it and he is taking all the necessary precautions."

"Ana, I told you that we can't leave until we find Hyde."

"Christian, I know, but we can't let him ruin our lives, that's what he wants and what we need to do is to fix us and put us back together. If you want us to work, we need to do this. If you tell me no, then I will take Teddy and we find somewhere to live. This is how relationships work, Christian."

"I give up, you win," he says throwing up his hands in the air. "Will you tell me where we're going?

"We are going to see Dr. Flynn; we need to sort everything out."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **_(Christian POV)_

I reluctantly agree to see Flynn at his office for the sake of rebuilding our relationship.

I don't why he just couldn't come here and meet with us, but Anastasia is pretty insistent. I don't dare cross her again. I am trying everything in my power to win her over.

"This the last time I am going to tell you this," she says as we pull up to his office building. "I'm not going to live in fear for the rest of our lives or until we find Hyde."

Deep down I know she's right.

We are quickly escorted up to Flynn's office and we are sent right in.

"Ana it's so good to see you," Flynn says as he hugs Ana.

I wonder if she will ever know just how irresistible she is.

"John it's great to see you, it's been a long time, how is your family," she asks.

"Family is good, now I want to see a photo of the reason why we are really here," he said. Ana produces a photo from her wallet and instantly I know that it's one of Jose's. I've got to let this jealously alone. "Congratulations is he quite a handsome young man, you must be very proud."

"I am thank you so much," she says.

"So where do we begin, how about we go back to when all of this first started," Flynn suggests.

We each take turns talking about how we felt when we found out that I was pregnant and how we dealt with it. I finally get to explain about Elena and how it was just by chance that we ran into each other and that I never told her about the baby. I can see in her face that she understands, I know she was angry about that, but at least she understands. I tell her that night was the last time I have heard from Elena and that's the truth.

Ana explained the whole Hyde debacle and discussed living in New York and her time with Jose.

"I can see we have a lot to discuss and today was the first time in mending this relationship," Flynn says. "My biggest piece of advice to the both of you is to be open with your communication and address any issues that you have together in a productive manner. Now, I will see the both of you same time next week."

"How do you feel?" I ask Ana as head down the elevator to the parking garage. "Thank you for making me go, that's what I needed."

"Me too, I can already feel like we are making progress, don't you?"

"I do."

As we exit the elevator to our waiting car, Taylor is holding my door open, just as I see a black car with tinted windows screech up in front of us.

"Christian what's going on," Ana cowers to my side.

"Taylor," I yell. Just as I see a hooded figure brandishing a large metal pipe and strike him on the head.

"There's no point in running, I've got you exactly where I want you," says a familiar voice as he exits the vehicle.

"Well, Hyde what are you going to do now," I yell.

The man in the hooded sweatshirt walks over to Hyde's side, but says nothing.

"I'm here to kill you," Hyde says. I can feel Ana clawing into my arm. I try to put as much distance between her and the two men. She's frozen in place, I can't move her.

"I was really hoping that Ms. Steele would hold up her end of the bargain, the last thing I wanted to do was this but I have no other choice. You need to pay for all of the shit you have put me through for the last 25 years. You took away my happiness. The Grey's were supposed to adopt me, not you. You look my life and now I'm going to take yours."

I have no idea what the hell he's talking about.

"What you don't remember he, we only lived together back in Detroit for a year at the foster home?"

Fuck.

"Well get on with it," I say

"Christian, no!" Ana whispers by my side.

"Remember, I love you, don't ever forget that," I tell her and kiss her forehead trying to keep my voice light. I have to make her think that everything is going to be ok.

I look over to my left and see that Taylor is gaining back consciousness. I need to keep him talking. I know Taylor has his gun on him. But where the fuck is the rest of the security detail.

"I think you owe me the pleasure of knowing who your sidekick is."

"Oh sorry, for not introducing him earlier, but you already know him," he says as the man slowly removes his hood.

"Jose," Ana screams. "What have you done?"

"Shut-up bitch," Jose says. "I told you that we belonged together, I could have given you the world, but no, you teased me too many times and then you take my son away from me. Now, I am going to make you pay for what you have done."

"He's my son," I growl at Jose. "You will never see him again, mark my words."

"Jack just get it done, I want to go get my son.

Ana breaks free from my grasp and tries to lunge for Jose. As she does, Hyde points the gun to her. I grab her by the hand pulling her behind me.

"Ana, why don't you join me over here, I want to show you something," Hyde said.

"Fuck you Hyde," I snarl. There is no way that I would let him touch my Anastasia.

"Her funeral then, your choice." Hyde says as I hear the bullet exit the chamber headed for my beautiful Ana. I instinctively push her out of the way. Then it hits me. I feel the bullet enter my chest. This is it, I take one last look at Ana and then everything goes dark as my last thoughts are of her and my Teddy.


	22. Chapter 22

**_I love all of your comments. Please let me know how you like where this story is going? I would love to hear your reactions of my story up until this point!_**

**Chapter 22 **_(Ana POV)_

There is so much blood. I run to him to try to stop the bleeding.

"Stop right there, don't touch him," Hyde commands. "I want you to watch him die, knowing that this is all your fault. If only you had done exactly what I have asked, we would never be here. You are the reason that he is dead."

I know he's not dead. I see his chest rising, slowly, but he's still breathing. I need to get him to the hospital away.

"Now, I want my son," Jose says.

"Never, you will have to kill me too, but even then you will never see him again," I tell him. I know that I've just signed my own death warrant.

"Ana, I never wanted to hurt you, I love you, we were meant to be together, if it wasn't for Grey you would be mine," he says with absolutely no emotion behind that confession.

"I think I deserve to know why you are helping Hyde," I ask, checking on Christian. He's still breathing. Oh my god, I need help.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner," Hyde laughs. "Who do you think was my eyes in ears in New York? I always knew that Jose had a soft spot in his heart for you Ms. Steele and I knew that when you flew to New York, that you were going to see Jose. I called Jose and made him an offer of a lifetime that I knew that he wouldn't refuse. You see I had just come into some money and I wanted to make you and Grey pay. I told Jose that you were up for the taking and all he had to do was make you forget about Grey and he did a good job up until now. Thank you Jose you did your job, but you're fired."

Hyde turns the gun toward Jose and shoots him in the head.

I scream and look away.

"Now, what am I going to do with you," Hyde says walking slowly over to me. "I can't leave any witnesses."

He aims the gun at me.

Teddy.

I hear two gunshots. Something brushes my shoulder and I fall against the car. I look up and see Hyde on the ground in a pool of blood. I don't know what happened. Taylor rushes over to me with his cell phone in his hand.

"We need an ambulance right away," Taylor calmly says into the phone. "We have two victims and two perps injured."

"Ana, are you ok? I look over and see blood on my shoulder.

"Thank God, that the bullet only grazed your shoulder," he says.

"Taylor, its Christian, is he still breathing?" I'm hysterical at this point. I run over the Christian.

"Still breathing, barley," Taylor said pointing to where I needed to put pressure on the wound to stop the breathing. He wanted to secure Hyde. I didn't know if he was alive. I knew Jose was dead.

"Christian, please hold on, you are going to be ok," I cry. "I just got you back, don't you dare leave me. I won't let you die. Teddy needs you. I need you."

I look up and see Taylor checking Hyde for a pulse. He picks up his gun with a pen that he retrieved from his coat.

Where are the police, the ambulance?

Taylor walks over to me to check Christian.

"Ms. Steele, you need to stay strong, that is what Christian needs right now," he said checking his pulse again.

"Taylor are you ok," I finally get around to asking how he's doing.

"I'm ok Ms. Steele, just a little bit of a headache, but I'm fine."

Finally, I hear the sounds of sirens.

The paramedics rush to Christian.

"Man, we need you to step back and have your shoulder look at," says one of the paramedics as they rip off Christian's coat and shirt to reveal the bullet wound.

He was hit right by his heart.

"I'm fine, please take care of my husband," I say.

Another paramedic finds me about to lose it again when they take me over to one of the three ambulances.

"Mam, are you in any pain?" he asks.

"No, please check on my husband, you can't let me die."

I watch as they load him immediately into the ambulance. I run over to him.

"I want to go with him, I'm fine," I say as one police officer pulls me away and they close the doors to the ambulance.

"Mam, you can't go with him, you will be going in another ambulance," he said.

They finally are able to strap me onto a gurney. As they load me into the ambulance I can see the police put a yellow tarp covering up Jose and Hyde.

They both are dead.

During the ride to the hospital, I ask the paramedics to call Grace and have the rest of the Grey family meet us at the hospital.

"Mam."

"Please call me Ana."

"Ana, you need to lie still as we evaluate you. I know you are worried about your husband, he is in the best hands, but we need to get you better."

I don't even feel any pain. I wouldn't have known that I was shot if it wasn't for the blood that is dripping down my arm. They have ripped off my short for a better look.

"Ana, you are a very lucky woman. I don't think you will need more than a dozen or so stitches. Once we get you taken care of, the police would like to speak to you. But please don't worry about that now."

We arrive at the hospital and immediately taken to the Emergency Room.

"Where is Christian, I need to see him," I say trying to get off the gurney.

"Ana, if you don't remain still we will have to sedate you. Let me go check on your husband for you and I will be right back."

It seems like hours before a doctor comes up to me with news on Christian.

"Mrs. Grey, your husband is in very critical condition. They are prepping him for surgery right now. It's touch and go right now, he's lost a lot of blood. I will come and update you as soon as I have news."

The doctor places her hand on mine and smiles.

"Now let's see about getting you discharged," she said. "I think all you need some stitches and I wasn't to monitor your vitals for an hour, but I think you are ok."

Touch and go? I can't lose Christian.

Nearly two hours later, I sign my discharge papers and I'm wheeled up to the surgical floor, where I find the Greys. Teddy, where is he?

"Ana, are you ok, they wouldn't tell us anything about you," Kate asks hugging me. "What happened?

Yes, that's Kate and her reporting skills kicking in.

"Kate, leave her alone," Elliott says and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you're ok."

"Where's Teddy, I need to see him?" I ask.

"Darling, he is with Gail back and Escala. We didn't know if it was good to bring him here, we can have Sawyer bring him here, just tell us and we will," Gail says.

"Maybe your right, I just needed to know he's ok. Is there news on Christian?"

"He's still in surgery, but don't worry, he has the best team of surgeons working on him."

Carrick tells me that they have called my Ray and he's on his way up to Seattle. They called my mom and Carla and they are still on their cruise with no way to leave the ship. They know that I'm ok and will call me later.

"Thank you for calling them," I say.

Five hours later, Dr. Andrews comes in. I can't tell by his face what he is going to tell me. I brace for the worst. My body starts to shake. Kate is holding my hand. I can't look at anyone right now; my face is fixated on the doctor.

"We have just moved Christian to ICU," he says. "He flat lined on the table three times, but we able to remove the bullet. It missed his heart by just a sixteenth of an inch."

My god, I nearly lost him.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"We need him to stabilize a little more before we can have any visitors."

Grace comes over to me.

"I have privileges here and I would like to see my son," she said.

That's why I love Grace.

"Of course," Dr. Andrews says.

"Please tell him that I'm ok and that I love him," I say looking up at her with the tears pouring out of my face.

It's not until two hours later that Grace comes back to the waiting room.

"He will be waking up soon and I know that he will want to see you to make sure that you are ok," Grace says as she hugs Carrick.

I ask for Carrick to wheel me up to Christian's room. He's just been transferred to he own private room. Carrick pushes me up to his bed.

"I will be waiting just outside, let me know if you need anything," he says.

"Please don't go, stay."

I lightly pick up Christian's hand and kiss it.

"Christian, can you hear me. I'm here and I'm ok. I need you to wake up. Please I love you so much."

I just hold his hand and rub his arm.

"Why won't he wake up?" I ask Grace as she walks into the room.

"He will, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

_**This will be my last chapter for at least a few days because of family commitments. My boys have two wrestling tournaments and they are all day kind of things. But for my loyal fans, who have been great with the messages and reviews, if I get more reviews I will try to write more tonight and throughout this weekend. If not, the next chapter won't be until Monday at the earliest.**_

**Chapter 23 **_(Christian POV)_

I can hear voices.

My mom, dad and Anastasia.

Oh thank god she's here and still alive. I would die if I lost her.

I need to her to know that I'm okay and that I love her.

All I need to do is concentrating on finding a way to open my eyes. Ughh, my body is so sore. It feels like I was hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. When I get my hands on Hyde, I'm going to kill him. I can't believe that Jose was the one helping him. What the fuck!

Why can't I wake up?

"Christian, baby can you hear me," Ana says as she squeezes my hand. "Please wake up."

I never thought I would hear her beautiful voice again.

"I'm never going anywhere, I just need you to open your eyes," she says.

I tell my brain to tell my eyes to open. They feel like they have been nailed shut. I just need to fight harder.

She squeezes my hand again. Maybe I can squeeze her hand back.

"Grace, Carrick, I think he just squeezed my hand," she yells.

"Christian, sweetheart, its mom, please open your eyes," my mom says. "Can you something?"

My eyes aren't working but my hand is; now I need to try my mouth.

"Marry me," I quietly say.

"Christian, I didn't hear what you said. Take your time and say it again," Ana says.

"Marry me Anastasssiaaa," I say its feels like I'm screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Yes." I can hear her voice say that with such clarity.

She said yes, she loves me. She's is mine and I swear that nothing will come between us again.

"Oh my god Christian," Ana screams.

What's happening?

It takes a few seconds for my eyes adjust until I see the most perfect face on the planet.

My Anastasia.

"I love you," I say as I see her face as she cries. "Please don't cry. Did you think I was going to leave you? I told you that I wasn't going anywhere."

"Christian, this is all my fault, if I didn't make you see Flynn, this would have never happened. If I hadn't insisted on going to his office and just have done what you suggested and come to Escala. Please forgive me, I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"Ssshh baby," I say putting my finger against her lips. "How could I ever blame you for any of this? Don't you dare think this is your fault. Stop it. I'm fine and your fine, that's all that matters,

"But Christian, I put you in danger, I was selfish."

"Damn it Ana, you have to stop, if I thought it was that too dangerous to go to Flynn's office, do you think I would have given in so easily to you? You have to know me better than that."

I look around the room and see Ana and my parents, but where is my Teddy?

"Teddy, where is my son?"

"He's at home with Gail, he's perfect," Ana says standing up. I see that she has a wrap around her shoulder.

"Baby, what happened are you hurt?" I ask I run my hand up her arm.

"Hyde shot me, but Taylor fired first."

"Where is Hyde and Jose?" I ask. I can't wait to get out of his bed and get my hands on them.

"They're both dead. Please let's not talk about this right now. I will explain everything later.

Both dead? At least I won't have to worry about Hyde tracking us down anymore. I wonder how Ana is dealing with Jose and now that he's dead.

I need to lighten the mood, I can see that Ana is going to lose it in mere seconds.

"So, I need to ask you again and this time with my eyes open so I can see your reaction," I say. "Now if I could I would get down on my knee, but this will have to do. I know this isn't the hearts and flowers, but I want to know if you will marry me Anastasia. I fell in love with you back when you fell into my office and when you agreed to marry me the first time and I fell in love when I saw you again and met our son. Please do me this honor and be my wife again."

"Yes, I will. I love you so much Christian," she says kissing my lips with a new kind of passion.

I hear the beeps on the machines go wild.

A nurse runs in.

"My Grey, are you ok, your machine alarm went off and so I need to checks your vitals," the nurse said. "I'm glad to see you are awake. You've had a lot of people very worried about you."

The whole room starts laughing. I'm too sore to join in.

Ana and her damn smart mouth, getting me into trouble again.

"I'm fine, my Ana just agreed to marry me…again and then she kissed me."

"Well, congratulations, but you need to take it easy and can't get worked up like that. You've just had major surgery."

I motion the nurse with my finger to come closer so I can whisper in her ear. Ana looks at me quizzically.

"How long do I have to take it easy if you get my drift," I whisper and shift her eyes from me to Ana and wink.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, I don't know," she stifles a smile. "At least for a couple weeks, I will need to check with the doctor."

"A couple of weeks," I blurt out.

"Christian," Ana says blushing my favorite color red.

I look at my parents and they both chuckle.

"Will you stay with me tonight," I ask Ana. "I don't I can sleep if you aren't with me. I need to know your safe."

"I think that can be arranged Mr. Grey."

"Can I tell you how happy I am right now," I say touching her face. "So, when do you want to get married? Tomorrow soon enough for you?"

"Christian, I want you healed and as much as I love you, I'm not marrying you in the hospital."

I wonder just how long I'm going to be stuck in this bed. Maybe I need to talk to the Chief of Staff about sending me home for care; maybe I can add a wing onto the hospital. The Theodore Gray Pediatrics ward has a nice ring to it.

"Mr. Grey, I know you are thinking of something, and you can't buy your way out of this bed. You are staying here until you are 100% healed. For what I have in store for you, you need all of your strength."

"I like the sound of that soon to be Mrs. Grey again," I say pulling her mouth to mine.

"That's quite enough for you now, Mr. Grey; we can't have the nurse keep running in here."

"So, if you won't marry me in the hospital, where would you like it to be," I ask.

"We did the big wedding the first time; I would love for something to be more intimate, just our family, I just don't know where. How about aboard The Grace? What do you want?

I know the perfect place.

"Our house," I suggest. "Not Escala, but our home. I never moved. I couldn't bear living there, without you."

"In the meadow?"

Perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

**_I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. I couldn't sleep last night, because I needed to keep writing. And all day at my sons' wrestling tournament (On a side note, my oldest who is 7 took 2nd and my youngest who is 5 took 1st) I couldn't stop thinking about this. Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews and comments. Happy Reading._**

**Chapter 24 **_(Ana POV)_

That first week after "the incident," that's how we have referred to it has its ups and downs.

Ray came up to visit, more like check up on me and to spend some time with Teddy when we had the long talk about what transpired over the past year. He said Jose Sr. was having a hard time accepting what his son had done. He decided to have a private funeral, family only. Ray asked me my thoughts were about his attending the funeral, for Jose Sr. of course as he is his best friend. I told him that I was ok and that I trusted his judgment.

I never talked about it with Christian, but part of me felt like I needed to go to say my goodbyes and forgive him. I knew that was the only way I could move on.

So at the time as his funeral back in Vancouver, I went to the hospital chapel. I've never been a religious person. My mom and Ray never took me to church but I felt the urge to go. Kate joined me. She's never asked me any details of that day up until now. I'm just not ready yet. For nearly two hours, we just held hands. I was glad for her support, we didn't say anything and we each cried in silence. I felt at peace. It was Flynn who would encouraged me to explore my feelings and how best I can move on. I know that I could never forget, but I could try to forgive.

Since the "incident," I had been seeing Flynn every day at our house of course. There was no way I could ever walk back into that building.

It was helping so much. I knew that if I was going to marry Christian again, I needed to sort my shit out. Flynn helped me understand why I did what I did and how I can move past everything. Right now we are working on how to tell Christian about what happened that day. I don't think I can do it, but I can't get Christian to leave it alone. I want him to heal and I don't want to put any undue stress on him in his condition. I know that I have to tell him, but I want to do it at home. Flynn has even offered to be with us when I tell him. The hardest thing is explaining to Christina what it felt like to see him get shot and then slowly watching him die right there in front of me.

Once the news was alerted, the media and especially the paparazzi had a field day. For the first couple of days they were camped out at both our house and the hospital. Somehow, one paparazzo snuck up onto Christian's floor and got a shot of him and I in his room; luckily, Taylor was there and confiscated the camera.

What would I do without Taylor? I insisted that he take a few days or even a couple of weeks off, but he turned me down. He said that he had a job to do. I spoke to Gail when we were alone and she said there was nothing to worry about. As much as she would like more time with Taylor, if he wasn't working right by Christian's side he would be driving her nuts by ordering around the rest of the security staff.

As for Christian he had a few set-backs during the first 72 after he came out of surgery. He had a hard time maintaining a normal blood pressure and then we found that he had an infection. That was the worst because no one was allowed into his room. We were only able to look in through a window.

Week two saw tremendous progress, the infection subsided and we were finally able to bring Teddy into his room, but only for 30 minutes each day. We came up with a schedule so Christian was never alone. I was there each day the longest. Every family member took their turn having a meal with Christian, more like smuggling in Gail's food, because Christian refused to eat what the hospital was serving.

After coming down with colds, Teddy and I were not allowed at the hospital, because of Christian's compromised immune system. Desperate to be with him, we decided to video chat a few hours a day. It was sweet to watch Christian ready Teddy a nighttime story. It was like he was really with us.

That first night, there were a few things that I needed to talk to Christian about when he brought up an idea.

"Ana, I talked to Doctor Andrews and he said that I can't have sex with you until at least 5-6 more weeks," he said looking like his dog was just run over by a car.

"Christian, you have to listen to the doctor; I don't want to get you home only to have to send you back. I'm desperate do have you touch me and other things," I say looking around my bedroom as if someone is listening.

"Wait a minute, you just gave me an idea," he says as his whole face lights up. "Well, the doctor said that I couldn't have sex, but he didn't say that you couldn't have sex."

What the hell is he talking about?

"Now, Anastasia," he says in his slow seductive tone. "I want to see you touch yourself."

"You've got to be kidding me Christian," I say blushing. "I love you, but there is no way I am going to video sex with you. What if someone comes in and sees what I'm doing?"

What am I am saying, am I really even considering this? I don't know if I can do this.

"Start slow and take your time. Remove your shirt. I want to see your breasts."

Now, how can I say no to that?

"I promise it's just you and I baby, I would never let anyone see. We could even have our own code word if someone happens to walk in. How about we use popsicle?" He laughs.

I gather my strength and lie on the bed and position my laptop for the best view.

I move my hand down my neck to my first button and slowly remove.

"Eyes on me, the whole time," he says.

My god, I'm already wet.

I shrug my shirt off me, luckily my bandage is gone and my scar is barely noticeable from this angle.

I take off my bra and massage my breasts.

"Your nipples, I want you rub them and squeeze them. Tease yourself."

With one free hand, I pull down my skirt to reveal my black lacy panties.

"Mmm, black is my favorite," he says as he licks him lips.

I move my hand slowly down my stomach and tease him by stopping just as get under the top of my panties.

"For god sake, don't now," he says. I can hear his heart monitor, but it's still a normal steady rhythm.

I start by rubbing my sex, I think its Christian's hand that is touching and pleasuring me.

"I want to see you, look at me," he demands. His voice sounds shallow and I can tell that his breathing becomes heavy.

I can feel my body start to quicken the faster I touch myself.

"I want to hear you Anastasia," he says as his eyes burn into mine. "Come for me."

And that's all it takes.

"My god, you are beautiful."

"Fuck, there is no way I can wait that long. I need you right now."

I feel pretty pleased with myself, not only did I feel good, boy do I feel good, but I think I helped Christian.

"Popsicle!"

Oh my god, I quickly close my laptop.

Less than two minutes later, Christian calls to say that Dr. Andrews was walking in for his nightly rounds.

"That was amazing," he says. "I can't to touch you and not over this stupid computer."

The next morning, I decide to surprise him by video-chatting completely nude.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," I say when I see his face.

"Well hello there, Ana," Elliott says.

Oh no, this isn't good. Instead of shutting my laptop I quickly throw the comforter over my body.

"Popsicle."

"A little too late for that," I say, my face has to be fifty shades of red by now. I can hear his laughing. I know if this happened anytime in the past, I don't think I would be able to sit down for a week. Does my Fifty now have a sense of humor even though it's at my expense?

"Now, that's how I always like to start my morning," Elliott says trying to stifle his laughter. "Now I can see why my brother can't keep his hands off you, what a lucky guy."

"Fuck off Elliott; may I remind you that you are a married man and your taking about my fiancé?" He has a more serious tone, but I can detect the humor.

"I'm not dead, I'm still a man," he says.

"How about we try this later," I suggest.

"Hey, Ana, do you think you can teach Kate how to do this. I think he would help me get a good start to the day."

"I can try."

"Laters Ana," he says waving goodbye as he winks at me.

I don't know if I have the courage to tell Kate, but I imagine that Elliott will tell her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **_(Christian POV)_

I need to get out of this bed. The lying here is literally going to be the death to me, at least by tomorrow I can get a little work done. I had a meeting with Doctor Andrews and he says that I can resume a light work load but he is sees any changes in my vitals I have to stop.

Thank god for Ros Bailey, she has really kept everything running since "the incident." What would I do without her? Ana told me that I need to give her a raise and once I'm back in the office on a full-time basis, whenever that will be, I should send her on an all inclusive vacation for at least three weeks if not longer.

"I've got good news for you Mr. Grey," Dr. Andrews said. "You are now three weeks post-op and you have been able to maintain your vitals for more than 72 hours so we are going to discharge you by this afternoon. You've made remarkable progress, and I don't want to see you back here because you overexerted yourself."

"Thanks Dr. Andrews, I promise, you will never see me back here again," I say.

Seeing Taylor, I know that we have to get ready for my move back home so I know he would like to get started as soon as possible.

"Mr. Grey, security is in place and we are ready when you have been discharged. We will do one more sweep of the parking garage before we depart," Taylor says, pulling out his cell phone to assembly the team and notify them of the plans. Anything else, Mr. Grey."

"Yes Taylor, I want to surprise Ana. Can we make sure of that?"

"Of course Mr. Grey."

"And more thing, we need to make one stop before going back to Escala."

I call my parents and let them know so they don't arrive at the hospital tonight for dinner and see that I'm not there. My mother already knows the good news and is pleased that I will be going home.

The ride back to Escala is uneventful. I just can't wait to get back to Ana and Teddy and finally get back to living life, however normal that will be now after all that's happen. I know that Ana and I still need to discuss that day; I need to know what happened. Even Taylor won't tell me. He says that he was knocked out for about 95% of it, but he won't elaborate more. I know that Ana has gotten to him. I know she has been through the worst and I don't want to pressure her, I just need her to be ready to tell me.

Besides Taylor and the security team, Gail is the only other person who knows I'm coming home. Besides having Ana next to me tonight, the only thing I really want is a bowl of mac and cheese and a glass of wine.

It's all about moderation; Dr. Andrews told me when I left the hospital.

At 5:30, we arrive and make our way up. I can't believe how nervous I am. It's been over a month since I've been home, but it feels like forever. Part of me feels that it's worse than when Ana left me. At that time, I knew she was never coming home and now I know that she is at home waiting for me, but I couldn't find my way home, well at least not yet.

The doors open and we are greeted by a smiling Gail.

"Welcome home sir," she says giving me a big hug.

"Thank you Gail," I say looking around the great room for Ana and Teddy.

"Ana and Teddy?"

"They are in the nursery, sir."

"Gail, I need to ask you something, can you start calling me Christian?"

"Of course, sir, I mean Christian."

"Thank you." I have always felt a strong affection toward Gail, almost like a second mother and its time that I started treating her more like family than the help.

I set my coat down on the couch and quietly make my way to Teddy's room. I see that the door is open just enough for me to slip in. Ana is feeding Teddy in the corner of the room.

My god, if only I could freeze this moment forever. She looks beautiful. I move just a little closer and that's when she sees me.

"Christian," she screams, nearly startling Teddy who has started to doze off.

She gets up immediately and runs up to me hugging me, forgetting that Teddy is still at her breast.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come home for at least another week."

"I paid the hospital off," I say jokily.

"No, really, I mean I'm so glad that you're home, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, because I know how much you love surprises."

"Stop teasing," she says kissing me.

"Why Ms. Steele, if you continue what you are doing, this is going to send me straight back to the hospital. I'm under strict orders. I'm likely to combust if you go any farther."

She pulls straight back.

"Now, be a good little girl and go out onto the balcony, I have a surprise for you but I need Teddy's help," I say taking him out of her arms."

She can tell that I'm up to no good, but obliges and walk out of the room.

"Teddy, I need your help," I say to him, dressing him up in his very best outfit complete with matching tie, of course.

He just looks up at me and smiles and coos. That is one of my new favorite sounds. I just love him so much and I'm glad to be alive another day to see it.

We head back into our room and I lay Teddy down on the bed. After a quick change, I carry him out onto the balcony.

My god she is beautiful, how the light dances across her body and the wind plays with her hair.

"Now, Teddy and I have a surprise for you mommy," I say.

Very gracefully, I bend onto one knee and produce a black velvet box from my suit pocket and maneuver my hand to open it.

This is how it should have been done the first; no I mean the second time. No threat of dying and absolutely not done from a hospital bed.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, please do me the honor of becoming my wife, again, but this time forever and ever?"

"I will," she says bending down to greet meet with her lips and then to kiss our son.

"How could I say no to the two of you?"

"We aim to please Ms. Steele."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **_(Ana POV)_

I told Christian that I wanted my original engagement ring back, but he didn't listen to me. This new ring is incredible. I've never much cared for jewelry or for standing out, but I think I am slowly changing my mind.

For the rest of the night, all I can do is look down at my left hand and then back up to Christian and smile. To be honest, I don't think it's the ring, more than the idea that Christian really wants me back in his life forever. I guess I didn't think I would miss having an outward sign of Christian's love on my hand.

"Penny for your thoughts," Christian asks.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time," I say. "Have I thanked you?"

"Only about 100 times," he laughs. "Now Ms. Steele when I can make an honest woman out of you?"

While he was in the hospital, we settled on the location, our new house.

Our new house, I haven't seen it and all its changes since I left. I can't wait to see how it turned out. Perfect, no less I expect. I know Christian broke the budget on the house. He told me that he added a few things after I left. He said that he always held out hope that one day he would bring me back to the house.

"The good old doc, said I should be good to go in three weeks," he says casually, but I can see we are talking not just about the wedding now and I just smile back. "Is that too soon for you soon?"

"You know I would be happy with a courthouse wedding, we have done the big wedding before," I say hoping that he takes me up on this offer. I don't think I can go through the stress of planning another wedding.

"No, I asked you what you wanted and you said something intimate and a courthouse wedding just won't do. I thought we agreed family only in the meadow."

I know I can't say no to this man, my fifty.

"Well, I guess we can we can do it. I would like to ask for a favor if you are up to it."

"Anything for you, just name it."

"I would like to go see our house."

"I thought you were going to say that, I've already arranged it. If you are amendable to it, we start moving in tomorrow."

Tommorrow?

"Something wrong?" He asks worried that something is wrong.

"No, it's not that, I couldn't be happier, the only thing is that I would like to go to New York and get all of my things from the Brownstone."

"Why haven't you brought this up sooner," he asks.

"Well, you were in the hospital and I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to put undue stress on you," I say, trying to gauge his reaction.

"If we are going to go there tonight, I need to be honest with you too."

Oh no, what's about to happen.

"Ray called me today and we talked about a few things and he wanted to get my opinion first before talking to you," he said. "He didn't know if you were ready to face everything. I told Ray, that after everything we have been through, you can handle anything."

What in the hell is he talking about.

"What's going on Christian?"

"Did you know that Jose left a will?" A will, what 23-year-old single man would leave a will?

"No."

Well, it seems that right after Teddy's birth he made one with a lawyer.

"He decided to leave everything to you, well Teddy, but since he is not of age, everything would be put into a trust until he turns 18."

I didn't think that Jose had anything more than the Brownstone. For all I knew, he was just making enough to pay the rent, but that's it.

"He seems Mr. Rodriguez had acquired a small little fortune by selling his photographs," he says.

I can't believe it.

"Christian, you know that I don't want anything he has or for Teddy," I say coldly.

"I knew that you were going to say that, but my hands are tied and it's a legal document, I can't do anything. At least not now."

A quick thought came to my mind and I opened my mouth before thinking about the consequences.

"I want to give everything to Jose Sr., the money and all of his personal affects. I don't want them."

"I had a feeling you would say that so I called my lawyer and have it draft up a document for your review and signature. We are going to give Jose Sr. the money up front and then when Teddy turns 18, we can decide together what to do with the money."

I don't think I want to ever tell about Jose, he won't even remember him.

Sensing my fear, Christian calmly walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We have years before we have to think about it," he says. "We don't need to talk anymore about it. Now we need to arrange for someone to get your things from New York."

"If you don't mind, you are being so amendable tonight; I would like to go to New York."

"I will make you a deal; you can go if I can go too. I would really like to learn about your life when you were going to get prospective."

I was hoping he was going to say that.

"Are you allowed to travel? I asked

"Already cleared it with the doc," he said.

We leave a day after tomorrow.

I ask Christian if his parents would watch Teddy while we were away. I don't think I could bear bringing back to the Brownstone and I think the quick trip would be good for Christian and I. We haven't been alone with each other since I came back to Seattle.

"Now, I would like to go to bed with you," he says

"Christian, you know what the doctor said."

"Now Ms. Steele, if you would please get your mind out of the gutter. All I meant is that I want to bed to sleep with you and Teddy. I've missed you three terribly.

That night, I don't think I slept even a minute. I just stared down at my beautiful son in his father's arms. Christian looked so peaceful. I never thought this day would come.

By the grace of God, I did fall asleep at some point in the night and wake up to Christian walking in with breakfast.

"Christian, you know you shouldn't be doing this," I say disapprovingly. "I should be doing this for you."

"I know that you didn't sleep much last night, so I wanted to let you sleep in," he said.

How did he know? He took him less than 20 minutes to fall asleep last night and he was out. I had to check his breathing a few times last night because he was so still.

"I just fed and changed Teddy and he is in with Gail and Taylor," he said. "It's a nice change of pace to see Taylor like this. I think he misses Sophie so much. I hope you don't mind, but I asked if Sophie could come live with him and Gail at the new house."

"Of course I don't mind, but how is he going to convince his ex about changing their arrangement?"

I only have to look at Christian and his expression to know. Money. That woman would do anything for money.

Christian said that she would be moving in while we are in New York. And that she has already been enrolled in the finest private school in Seattle.

"I don't know how is more excited about Sophie coming, Gail or Taylor? She has always wanted a child of her own and now she gets the chance. Now, eat and get dressed, the movers will be here in an hour and I want to take you and our son to our new house first."

I am nearly bouncing off my seat as we round the driveway. The house looks just as beautiful as the last time I saw it. The meadow is full of wild flowers and my first thought that I made the right decision about marrying in the meadow.

"Oh Christian, it's gorgeous," I say as we get out of the car.

"Ms. Steele, you haven't seen anything yet."

Just then he sweeps me into my cars as I still hold Teddy.

"Christian!" I squeal.

"You know me and thresholds."

As we enter the house, I can't believe my eyes. The house is immaculate, just has I dreamed it would be with the limited changes that I wanted to make.

"Now, since we are doing this sooner, I need you to fix out the furniture. We will bring over the basics from Escala, but I want you to make this your home. I think that our trip to New York will be perfect to find everything you need. By the time we get back, your new house will be complete."

"Christian, the house is already perfect because you are here with our son."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **_(Christian POV)_

We've spent nearly our first day in New Yorkfurniture shopping. It's been so nice to spend this alone time with Ana, it feels like it's been so long. I know as she selects the last piece she starts to get tense.

"You know that we don't have to do this," I say grabbing her hand and giving it a very light squeeze.

"I know, but if not now, when," she asks with half a smile. "I need to close this chapter in my life."

I don't know where she is getting her strength right now.

As much as I want to know what happened that day, I am still waiting for her to open up. Flynn said that it's best not to push. A few days after "the incident" it was discovered that the parking garage had video surveillance and caught the whole thing. I haven't told Ana, there is no way I would ever want her to relieve it. Only Taylor has seen the footage. Even Taylor, who is as tough as nails says it was very hard to watch and has advised me against watching it. I have been mulling it over, not sure if I could watch myself being shot.

After an early dinner and several glasses of wine, we venture to the Brownstone. The lease is up after next month and somehow the rent was up to date. I told Ana there was no hurry, but she insisted. She said she didn't want to leave anything unturned before we remarry.

I can see Ana as we pull up to the curb. Her breathing has become unsteady. She looks straight away. All I can think of doing is just hold her hand.

"Just breathe baby, remember no one is going to hurt you," I say.

"I know that, I'm just afraid of what I might find."

I'm really not sure what she means, but again, I'm waiting for her to tell me before I ask.

My New York-based security team has just down a second sweep of the Brownstone and emerges just as Taylor opens our door.

"All clear, sir," Taylor says. Taylor hasn't taken my suggestion about calling me by my first name, at least while he is on duty.

"Ready?"

We make our way inside and Ana just holds my hand and doesn't say a word.

One thing I could be grateful to Jose is that even though he was deceiving Ana, at least he provided her and Teddy a good home.

Ana makes her way up to the second level. She said this was her and Teddy's floor. We look into Teddy's room first. It's a small green colored room. With the exception of a few photos, there is nothing that we don't already at home.

"What would you like to take with us?"

"Nothing, I think. I know that these clothes don't fit Teddy, let's go to my room."

We move across the hall and that's when we see it. Her room looked like a tornado had torn through it.

Jose.

"He must have done this after I told him that I wasn't coming home or allowing him to see Teddy again," she says. Looking through the mess in her room.

"It has to be here, it just has, he wouldn't have destroyed it," she said.

"Tell me what we are looking for."

"Teddy's baby box, it has a few things that are very important to me."

I ask if she remembered the last place she saw it. Just then I think she remembers and runs back into Teddy's room. All I can hear is something crashing down. I run in there afraid that she is hurt.

"I forgot that I hid it in his dresser. I knew that Jose would never go in here to look for anything. Do you see this drawer, it has a false bottom. I couldn't risk Jose finding something in this box. I knew that it would crush him."

She sits on the ground and opens the lid on the box. In it are photos, a baby book and what appears to be a journal. She holds it close to her chest.

"This is an early wedding gift," she says handing me over the leather covered book. "I detailed my whole pregnancy in here and how I felt after I left you. I feel so bad that you couldn't share in this somewhat happy time in my life, but now you can. But I want to be honest with you, there are some things that I write in here that now I would love to take back, but at that point in time I thought were true."

I pull her up from the ground into an embrace. I run my hair down her back.

"Anastasia, this is the best wedding present you could have ever given to me," I say kissing her urgently on the mouth.

"Mr. Grey, I know what you are doing, and as much as I would love to continue this back at our hotel, you know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to say it. I feel like I'm a broken record. You will just have to wait two weeks, on our wedding night."

Besides the baby box, Jose has destroyed everything else in value of Ana's.

Before we even arrived at the Brownstone, she said that she didn't want to go to Jose's floor/studio. So, movers will be there in the morning to pack everything and sent to Jose Sr. Mr. Rodriguez was very grateful for that and for the money. He couldn't stop apologizing for everything that his son had done to Ana. Ana wasn't ready to speak to him yet, so I spoke on her behalf.

As we walk out, I notice a note on the back of the front door. Ana grabs at it first and starts to read it.

"It's from Bethany, Jose's publicist and girlfriend," she said scanning the whole letter. "She said that she didn't know how to contact me, she said that she has a crate full of my photos from the gallery."

Ana called the number that Bethany left and arranged for Taylor to pick them up and deliver them back to the hotel.

"You want to know something funny," she asks. "The night of the exhibit, I never even got to see them. I arrived late, and then Jose made his introduction and then I saw you. I don't know if I want to see them."

"Ana, those images that he captured were magical. I told Jose that I didn't want him to sell any of the prints and that I would make him an offer that he couldn't refuse for all of the images and all of the files. There was no way, after looking at them I could have your photo in another person's home or office. I fell in love with you all over again, when I saw your face and your very pregnant with Teddy knowing that he was going to be born later that night."

"I just not sure," she says looking down.

I tip her chin up and smile.

"How about this, I will let you look through all of the photos and let you decide. I will do whatever you want done with them. If you want to burn them, I will be the first to light the match."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Thank you everyone for the reviews, it means so much to me. Please continue to review and let me know what you think._**

**Chapter 28 **_(Ana POV)_

I'm very anxious, waiting for Taylor to bring up the photos. Christian and Taylor were not taking any chances and the crate for thoroughly searched for anything that could harm us.

At 11pm, Taylor comes through the door pushing a large cart.

I can tell by Taylor's face that he's seen the photos. He gives me a smile, I don't know whether to be embarrassed or gratified, maybe both. Thank god that Christiana see our exchange.

"Where you like them Ana?" Finally, that's all it had to take to call me by name and that was seeing me naked or at least in a photo or two.

I point to my room. I want to be in private where I can lock the door behind me.

"Just call me when you need me," Christian said, hoping on the off chance that I changed my mind to allow him in.

"Sounds good."

It takes me a few minute before I get home to return to my room. Then I take another few minutes just sitting on my bed looking at the opened crate.

It's now or never Steele.

I can feel my hands shaky as I pull out the first photo with my eyes closed. I take a deep breathe and then open my eyes.

It's the one photo that I was both my anxious and excited to see. It's the photo of me completing nude looking up with my hands covering my breasts. I'm surprised how I feel when I see it. Instead of being embarrassed, I feel a sense of pride.

"Wow."

If I'm okay with that one, I know that I can look through the rest without any problem.

I can get an idea and ask Christian into the room.

"Close your eyes first," I say pulling him into the room and then close the door behind him.

"Okay, before you look, I have a rule. You can't say anything or get mad if you see something you don't like."

"Anastasia, I could never be mad at you for posing for these. Remember I've already seen these, and loved them."

"Okay, I will take that as a promise, now open your eyes.

I wait for Christian's expression when he sees that I have transformed our room into his own private art gallery.

"Ana, these are stunning," he says kissing me and I know that he's not mad or upset. He takes him time examining each piece of art. I know he wants to touch them, but holds back. "You changed your mind; you seem like you like them too."

"I actually really love them, surprisingly."

"What would I have to do to allow me to hang these in my new office at the house," he says eyeing me closely.

"I'm amendable to that Mr. Grey," I say. "However this photo, I would love to hang in our bedroom, if you don't mind.

I turn the photo around showing him the photo I have in mind.

"Incredible, I never saw this one Ana," he says taking the canvas into his hands to examine it more closely.

"I know, I told Jose when he took it that I didn't want any photos displayed of me fully nude."

"I have the exact spot where I want to hang this," he says.

"So you're not mad," I ask.

"Anastasia, how could I be mad at you, as much as I hate Jose and what he did to you, I can't deny that he had talent and captured you so beautifully. Can I make a confession to you, without scaring you off?

Oh no, that doesn't sound good.

He leans over and whispers into my ear.

"I can't wait to get you pregnant again, so I can see this in real life and not just in a photo?"

What a revelation, my fifty wants another baby?

"Really?"

Another baby? I never even considered it before. I love Teddy so much, I don't know if I can love another baby as I do Teddy. I can't believe Christian would want another baby.

"After meeting Teddy, and seeing how much I missed, and how you are as a mother, I want that again so badly," he says taking my face into his hands. At first he kisses me tenderly and then hard and fast.

I really don't want to stop right now, but I know that I have to. Two more weeks, that's all we need to hold off, even thought it might kill me.

"To be honest, I would love two or three more," he says holding me closer to his chest.

Where is this coming from? My fifty is a changed man.

"Who are you and what did you do with my fiancé?" I laugh.

"He's right here baby. I would love to start that idea now, but I know."

I'm going to have to do some serious thinking if I'm ready for another baby or if I want another baby.

"Don't you want another child," he asks.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Growing up it was just me so I don't know what it's like to have more than one child."

"So that's a…" I cut him off before he finishes that sentence.

"I'm not saying anything. Look, we have been back together for less than a month after being divorced for nearly a year and before that we knew it each five minutes before we got married and got pregnant. I need to think about it."

"I think I can change your mind."

"Please don't. We need to talk about this in a neutral place and not in front of a whole bunch of naked pregnant photos. I know that I will lose. Can we please change the subject? Now, I want to ask you something really important."

He nods.

"After today, I know I'm ready to talk about that day, but first I need you to read my journal," I say. "Please, when you read it, don't judge me or ask me anything that I have written."

Finally, we put away all of the photos and go to bed. I know that Christian never went to sleep that night, he was up reading. Truth be told, I couldn't sleep either, I stay up watching his face as he read every word I had written everyday for nearly 10 months.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **_(Christian POV)_

Ana's journal has truly been a gift to me.

Even though she has told me many times that she loves me and that she didn't want to leave me, by seeing her emotion in her writing back when it all happened, I can now really understand what she was going through.

I finish her journal as the sun begins to rise."

"Good morning gorgeous," I say as I see Ana's eyes begin to flutter.

I never let on that I knew that she was awake watching and waiting for my response.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, did you sleep at all?"

"No, I had a great piece of reading material," I say kissing her forehead.

"Now, do you understand?" She asks looking up at me with those eyes. Who could ever say no to this woman?

"I do, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We are leaving in two hours, so I need to get everything ready and packed before room service arrives. I hop in the shower. It's the first time I've been alone since I finished reading Ana's very personal thoughts. To know what she has gone through dealing with Hyde and then the pregnancy and then her feelings for Jose. It's all a bit much, but as much as a few entries hurt me, I'm glad that I know.

"I thought I would join you," Ana says slipping into the shower behind me. She moves her hands around my chest and carefully touches my scar.

"I'm so glad that you did Ms. Steele."

She fills her hands with body wash and slowly begins to lather me up, teasing me in all the right spots. Finally her hands move south, somewhere where she hasn't been in a very long time.

Careful where she touches, she moves around to my front and drops down to her knees.

She takes me into her mouth oh so gently. Fuck this feels so good. I wonder why she is ignoring the doctor's orders. She runs her tongue up and down my length before teasing the tip. She grabs my behind and she takes me deeper and deeper. The sensation is amazing. I try to keep my breathing steady. I know that if I don't she will immediately stop. I just want her to take her time, I'm really enjoying every second of this feeling. I lean my head back against the shower wall and breathe. I can feel my body start to unravel as she moves faster and faster.

Finally, I let go and I'm rewarded with probably the best orgasm of my life and we didn't even fuck. Man, this woman is good.

"That was unexpectant, I thought you were obeying doctor's orders," I say smiling.

"I made sure that you didn't overexert yourself," she said. "Well, done Mr. Grey."

"Well, in that case, I think I owe you a big thank you," I say pushing her against the wall. I kiss her neck while I take both breasts into my hands.

"Whoa, take it easy Mr. Grey, or I will have to put a stop to this," she says trying to move my hands off of her.

"I just want to make you feel good, I promise I will behave."

I continue to kiss her as I let my hands wander. I spread her legs apart with one foot and then move my right hands down to her sex.

Fuck.

"You are so ready for me Ms. Steele, I love how wet you are," I say teasing her before I slip a finger inside her.

"Touch me Christian."

I too want to take this slow to feel every inch of her, slowly I insert a second finger and go deeper and harder. This time I'm trying my best not to take her right here and now, but I hold back. This woman drives me crazy. She grabs my shoulders and digs her nails in.

"Come for me Ana," I whisper into her ear.

I know that she's fighting to hold onto it as long as possible. We both needed this so bad. I want her in my bed right now, but I will take whatever I'm allowed to have right now. Ana must know what's coming on our wedding night.

"Let go Ana," I say as bite her nipple.

"I needed that so much," she says as she collapses onto my chest.

"You are mine."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **_(Ana POV)_

After take-off, Christian pulls me into the master suite to talk.

"So you have the background of what led up to "the incident," let me fill in the gaps for you." I say.

"What is the last thing you remembered?"

"I remember Taylor getting knocked on the head by I think turned out to be Jose, right?" I nod. "Then Hyde saying something and then he pointed the gun at you and I pushed you out of the way."

"After you were shot, I was in shock, there was so much blood, and I really thought you were dead. Then Hyde explained how get he got Jose involved and then Jose said that he was going to take Teddy because he was his son. Hyde then shot Jose in the head. The rest of what happened is a bit of blur, but I knew that after he shot you and then Jose and I thought Taylor was dead, I thought I was next. My last thoughts were of you and Teddy. The last thing I remembered was seeing Hyde point the gun at my head. What I didn't know, but Taylor shot first and Hyde's shot went askew and barely nicked my shoulder. Taylor's bullet killed Hyde."

"Baby, I'm so sorry that you had to deal with all of this, but I'm glad that you told me," he says pulling me into his arms. "I can see why you didn't want to talk about it."

"I thought you were dead, you were dead in my eyes, I don't think I will ever get that image out of my mind of you lying on the ground in a pool of blood," I say. "I felt a little relieved when Taylor said that you were breathing, barely."

The tears have started to pool in my eyes.

"Christian, I thought I lost you forever and that it was all my fault," I say as Christian wipes the tears coming down my face.

"Anastasia, you don't understand at all, it's my fault that you were put into that situation. It started before I even knew that Hyde was Hyde before Grace and Carrick adopted me when they were living in Detroit. Do you feel any better by telling me, I really appreciate you telling me, I knew that it was a hard thing for you to do?"

"I felt like I was holding onto this secret, now you know everything."

"Ana, why won't you let my baby brother have a Bachelor Party, it's the tradition," Elliott says at dinner the night before the wedding.

"Fuck off Elliott, like I have told you a hundred times, I don't want a Bachelor Party, Ana never said no," Christian says.

"Whatever you say," he says and walks off in a huff.

"Ana, don't mind him, he's just grumpy that Christian want go bar hopping with him," Kate laughs. "It's not like they would go to a strip club or anything, right Elliott."

"I don't know what you're talking about wife," Elliott fires back. "I'm so depressed that I can't hear anything anymore."

We all laugh at Elliott's expense.

Mia and Ethan are the first to leave after Grace and Carrick took Teddy home with them.

"I will be here bright and early Ana," she says kissing me on the cheek. "I need to stop by the bakery and finish up your cake and it back in the fridge, I hope you love it. It is my best showpiece ever."

Christian said that ever since Mia opened her bakery six months ago she hasn't been this happy and that's in large part to Ethan who has been supportive.

"I'm just so glad that you are going to be my sister again, well I mean you never stopped being my sister, only legally."

I think by announcing our engagement, again, deep down Mia is ready for Ethan to pop the question. I've asked Kate about her brother's plans and she said she has no idea and doesn't want to ask him. I think Ethan compliments Mia so well and vice versa. I wouldn't be surprised if he finally gets around to asking her.

"Me too Mia, and thank you for everything, you and Kate are the best sisters-in-law a girl could ask for," I say hugging both of them. "I can't thank you enough for standing up for me tomorrow."

At midnight, Elliott finally gives up the notion of a Bachelor Party and stomps off to the front door.

"Well, I can my brother doesn't want to have any fun, so let's go home wife," he said. "Let's you and I go and have some fun."

Kate slaps Elliott on the arm, embarrassed but not surprised by the comment.

Finally, we are alone.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am at this exact moment right not," Christian says as we settle into bed.

"Not as much as me."

"I'm just warning you right now, Dr. Andrews has cleared me for all physical activity so you better be ready," he says.

"I think I can handle anything and everything?"

"Anything?"

"Well almost anything."

Christian and I decided instead of going on a full honeymoon that we are going on family-moon to Aspen for a week with Teddy and then he is going back to work full-time.

"Are you sure you are okay with Aspen," Christian asks for the hundredth time. He said he wanted to start our life together again as a family.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

When I wake the next morning, I realize that Christian's gone. In his place is a note on his pillow.

_Soon to be Mrs. Grey, you looked so beautiful this morning, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I'm headed over to Elliott's so you can have your girls' time getting ready. I will see you in a few hours. I can't wait to call you my wife again. I love you more than my life._

_You. Are. Mine._

_Love,_

_Christian_

After a quick shower, I head into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I didn't think I would be this nervous. I wasn't this nervous the first time we got married. Dry toast was the only thing that sounded good this morning and I can barely keep that down.

What is wrong with me? Keep it together Steele; it's not like last time. This wedding is just about us and Teddy. Just then my stomach does a flop and I throw up in the kitchen sink. I go and lie down back in bed and put a cold compress on my head. I fall back asleep for another hour until I hear the doorbell.

"Are you just keeping up now?" Kate asks as she carries in her dress and shoes in both hands as she evaluates me from head to toe.

"I'm fine, just feeling the nerves."

Mia arrives 30 minutes later ready to do my hair and make-up.

"Ana, I love you but you look like hell, what happened to you last night?"

"Why, hello to you too Mia, it's good to see you?" I say in my most sarcastic voice possible.

"I didn't mean it like that; it just looks like your sick."

"Like I told Kate, it's just my nerves."

Uh oh, my stomach does another flop and I run over to the toilet and get sick again.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Mia asks and Kate overhears and rushes into the bathroom.

Pregnant, no I can't be, you have to have sex to get pregnant. Then that's when it hits me. Our first time back at Escala, we had sex in the shower and in bed and we didn't use any protection. No, I can't be pregnant. I've been nursing and you can't get pregnant, can you?

Mia asks for Kate to come into the bathroom.

"I can't be pregnant," I finally say out loud.

"When was your last period," Kate asks.

Umm, I think, when was my last period.

"I'm still nursing so I've had a period since before I got pregnant with Teddy."

Kate goes to her bag and produces a white foil packet.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, take this now."

"Wait a minute, why do you happen to have a pregnancy test on you?"

Kate blushes.

"Because I took a test this morning and I'm pregnant?"

"What you're pregnant? I say hugging her.

"It's really early and I just told Elliott, and I think he's still in shock. I mean he's thrilled, we've been trying ever since we got married, but I didn't think he would happen that fast."

"I'm going to be an auntie again," Mia says as she hugs us both. "Now, Ana we will give you some privacy."

"You want me to take this now?"

"Why not?" Kate adds.

They leave me alone and I just look at the test still wrapped up. What if I am pregnant? I know Christian will be happy, I just don't know how I'm going to feel. Kate was right, I need to know, and I can't put it off any longer.

"Do you want us in there or do you want to me alone?" Mia asks almost begs. I know that she's dying to come in.

"You both can come in? I haven't looked at it yet. Mia will you look and tell me."

Mia looks down and then picks up the test. I can't tell, her face doesn't give anything away.

"Teddy is going to be a big brother," she screams.

I'm pregnant. There is another little Blip growing in my belly. I lightly place my hand on my stomach.

"How do you feel?" Kate asks.

"I'm not sure yet, I know that Christian is going to be thrilled. He has practically begged me to have another baby after we came back from New York.

"Ana, I didn't ask how Christian feels about this new, I asked you."

How do I feel, that's the million dollar question. I know I'm not sad or scared, like last time.

"I think I just need to let this news settle in," I say. "But please don't say anything about this to anyone. I want to tell Christian first."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank you so much for reading Surviving Together. Please continue with the reviews. I thought that this would be a good ending to this story, however I will make you a promise if I get enough reviews asking for me to continue the story I will.**_

**Chapter 31 **_(Christian POV)_

"So are you ready to get married again little brother?" Elliott jokes of course at my expense like always.

"More than last time," I say. "What a great best man speech Elliott. What your problem anyway, you have been acting weird."

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone, I promised Kate," he says in a very serious non-Elliott tone.

I fear the worst and think about if they are getting divorced. I have never seen them fight, they are great together.

"Elliott you are scaring me, what's going on?

"We're going to have a baby," he says.

"That's great news. Aren't you on cloud nine?"

"I'm excited, but I scared shitless."

"I know the feeling, but you are going to be a great dad. And you've had practice with Teddy and you are the best uncle around," I say trying to cheer him up.

"But it's not the same; what if I make mistakes that totally screws him up for the rest of his life."

"Elliott, you can't think like that, I worry that I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing, but just to see his face, makes all my worries fade away. We have to celebrate."

"Now you want to celebrate, last night you weren't in a celebratory mood."

"It was only because I don't trust you to celebrate."

I promise Elliott that just he and I will go out on the town when we are in Aspen.

At half-past three, we arrive back at the big house. My parents have arrived at the same time and this is the first time all day that I've seen Teddy. He looks so sharp in his matching gray suit.

"There's my boy, I've missed you, were you good for Gammy and Grampy," I ask as I take him from my dad.

"He was a perfect angel, like ways," my mother says. "How are you feeling dear, we are just so happy for you and Ana and you found your way back to each other? We are so thankful to have Teddy in our lives, aren't we Cary?"

"That we are Grace," Carrick says kissing Grace on the cheek.

"Well, Teddy, let's go find mommy and get married," I say.

At precisely 4pm, the string quartet begins. We couldn't have asked for better weather for this gorgeous September day. I take my place next to Elliott who is holding Teddy, my co-best man.

I see Mia and then Kate make their way from the house through the meadow and I anxiously await the arrival of my bride.

As the music changes, is when I see her. She is a vision in white. She looks like an angel in a cloud. Her tightly fitted bodice shows off her luscious breasts it looks like there are about a hundred layers of tulle that billow from her hips. Her hair, which is pinned up in curls has a few loose strands that blows around her head, god I'm one lucky man. I can feel myself tear up. I've waited so long for this moment; I am overwhelmed with all of the emotions.

Ray kisses Ana and then we shake hands and I take her Ana.

"You look stunning," I say kissing her hand as we turn to face Dr. Flynn who will be officiating.

It was Ana who suggested that John marry us because he knew us so well and everything we have been through and helped us get to this point. He said he felt so honored and of course we would take on the large responsibility as he put it.

We both wrote our own vows and included a special part specifically for Teddy. It was heartwarming when my mother and Carla both spoke. Then John pronounced us husband and wife and I could now kiss my wife again.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, did this live up to all of your expectations," I ask kissing her as we walked through the meadow back to the house for our reception.

"I believe it did, but I was hoping I could give you your wedding present now," she said.

"Ana, we said no gifts," I say.

"No, I said no gifts and you bought me the new car and the New York Publishing house," she says.

Yes, I bought Almvig & Lyman Publishing for her and changed the name to Grey Publishing. Ana now has Seattle and New York offices. She loved working there so much so I did the next logical thing.

"Ok, what is it."

"Teddy is going to be a big brother."

"You're pregnant? When, how?"

"Well, with you silly and it was our first night back together at Escala."

I guess I never even though to ask Ana if she was on any kind of birth control, I just assumed that she was, I guess I was wrong. A baby?

"Well, what are you thinking?" She asks sounded worry, I might not be happy.

"That is the best day ever, you have made me the happiest man in the world for a second time, I love you Anastasia Rose Grey."


End file.
